Down Under
by keeperoliver
Summary: This is the continuation of my story Ignored. Harry is brought back by tribal magic, but must remain there for five years, while his friends move on with their lives. This world belongs to JK Rowling. Pairings are H/G, Hr/GW, FW/LL. NL/HA, RW/LB.
1. Chapter 1

Down Under Keeperoliver Chapter 1

A/N: Well here it is as promised, the continuation of my story, Ignored. This will start out in the time frame of Harry's death, but, will move along quickly after that. Hope you enjoy. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Down Under-}

Severus and Albus were sitting in the Headmaster's office going back on what had just taken place. Though they should be celebrating the defeat of Tom Riddle, the two were any thing but happy.

Severus looked at his left arm, where his shirt sleeve was rolled up. His arm was red where a tattoo had previously sat. Then Harry Potter died, all of Tom's followers died if they wore his mark, where as He had just felt a terrible burning to his arm, and the mark was gone. Both he and Albus felt it was because he had not earned his mark with the blood of another, but because he was needed by Tom to create certain potions he would be needing in the future. Severus never had to make these, as Tom died before they were needed.

Severus was in this state because Harry gave his life so that Severus could continue his. Harry was too young to be giving up his life so that others could live.

Down Under-}

Luna and Ginny held each other as they shed tears after what happened. Luna was upset, because she never got to say goodbye to Harry. She had formed a connection with him, and was just getting past the urge to turn him away.

Ginny was the worst. She had just got over the urge, and was starting to accept Harry, when she started writing in that cursed diary. She also never got to say goodbye to her hero and savior. Like Luna, she felt a connection with Harry that was more than as a friend. She realized that it was love she felt for Harry. She fell in love with him, not the Boy Who Lived. She knew of her silly fan girl feelings she had for the Boy Who Lived, but she soon learned that Harry was not that person. He was caring, understanding, and loyal to those he cared for. She also knew that she could never love another as much as she loved Harry.

Hermione and George used their feelings for each other to get through the next few months after Harry's death. It had been hard for the first person to show she cared for Harry, to get over his death. George was feeling this way for a different reason. He owed Harry so much for saving his sister, his brother, and himself. For ridding the world of the blight that was Lord Voldemort, and his army.

Fred started out mourning Harry's death alone, but was soon joined by Luna. She could not stand to see Him sit alone while others shared their grief. Her and Fred became a pair that stood fast for a long time. Many many years in fact.

Ron was the odd ball in the group. His fear of Harry had almost turned to hate. It was his brothers and sister that set him straight. He left the group to go to his dorm and think about what they said. He almost passed out when he got to his dorm and found a body on the floor. It was the body of a short balding man that was as round as he was tall. His teeth were rotten, and he had an odor that offended Ron. He notified the Head of house of what he found, and She arrived and called for Albus and Severus to join her in the Gryffindor dorm.

It was the body of Peter Pettigrew that Albus and Severus found lying on the floor. This set a whole new light on the murder of James and Lily Potter. Albus had contacted Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, to pay a visit to Hogwarts. She saw the body of the Death Eater, and immediately called ofr a trial of one Sirius Black who was being held for the murder of twelve muggles and this person that was lying on the floor dead.

With the use of Veritaserum, they learned the truth behind Peter's betrayal, and the framing of Sirius.

Sirius Black was released, and when he asked about his Godson, he collapsed when he learned of his fate. He never even got to know him. Sirius searched for the last friend he had in this world, Remus Lupin. Through Albus, he learned of his location, and paid him a visit. Remus welcomed his just released friend, and Sirius shared his story with Remus, and they both cried at not being able to get to know the only child of their dearest friends.

Neville tried to get together with Ginny, but, she just couldn't commit to him, and he understood the reasoning. He missed Harry also, as it was Harry that made him a stronger, confident, and self assured person. He found comfort in the arms of a Hufflepuff girl by the name of Hannah Abbott. They became a couple and were seen together quite often. Their friendship turned into love, and then marriage after they graduated from Hogwarts.

The strangest event of the whole thing was the disappearance of Harry's body, the evening he died. He had been laid on one of the beds in the Hospital, and the next morning, it was gone. It would be seven years before they learned the truth behind the Disappearance.

Down Under-}

Dobby knew that Harry would die if he stayed at Hogwarts. He also knew that his body had to be retrieved in order for him to perform the ritual to bring him back. He also had to find a safe place where they could grow strong, and be safe from prying eyes that wished to exploit the youth.

Dobby laid the body of Harry Potter on the cold slab of Marble in a clearing whose location was known only by a few. He brought two men with him to perform the ritual. These were strange looking men, dressed and painted like early man. They were Aborigines. Shaman of the Koomanjura tribe of the desert area of the Northern Territory in Australia.

With Dobby's assistance in magic, the ritual was performed, and Harry Potter's body began to respond. It started to thrash around on the Marble table. It jerked wildly, as life began to flow back into his body. Then all at once, He sat up sharply, his eyes opening wide at being back to the living. memories began to flood his mind, as everything was coming back to him. "Dobby, is that you?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir, it is Dobby. Sorry if what I have done upsets you sir, But Dobby could not let Harry Potter's act go unrewarded."

"What is it you have done Dobby. I thought I died in the Chamber."

"You did sir. That was why Dobby and these two Shaman worked together to bring you back. It was at a price though sir. You has to live here in Australia for the next five years learning their ways. It will not be too bad sir, as they have friends that will help in this. One in particular, who you will meet later sir."

"I have to live here for five years? But what about my friends back in England. I would like to let them know I'm alive."

"I am sorry sir, but not for five years. It has to be that way sir, so that you can not be disturbed while learning the ways of the Koomanjura.. I am sorry sir, but I had to agree if I wanted you back. It should not be bad sir, as life here goes by fast. Never a dull moment."

Harry learned this very quickly, as he saved a young female tribe member from being bitten by a venomous snake, It was a deadly snake, and the tribe had lost quite a few of their members to the bite of this family of snakes. With his Parsletongue abilities, Harry had set up a peace between the Tribe and the reptiles. The protected each other.

Harry also met the friend that Dobby told him about, but under unusual circumstances. Harry had to save this man from being eaten by a Crocodile. The man was totally embarrassed as he was a known Crocodile hunter, and it would not look right if he been killed by what he was hunting, He was still hurt very bad, and Harry had to heal him. The man asked him to leave the scars, as they would become fodder for a story later.

His name was Mick Dundee, and he and Harry became very good friends.

News had traveled fast about the experience Mick had with the Croc. He became known as Crocodile Dundee. and a reporter from New York City asked to conduct an interview with Mick. He accepted, and agreed to meet this reporter in one week to share his experience.

Sue Charlton had notified her Boyfriend who was the editor for the paper she worked for, and told him of the story she was following up on. He wasn't happy with her decision, but gave in to her plea.

Sue was flown by Helicopter to the remote area known as Walk About Creek, where This Crocodile man ran a tour guide service with his mate, Walter Reilly. Harry asked if he cold go with Mick to see this interview, but, promised not to say anything to her, unless she asked. Mick didn't see any harm in that, and agreed to Harry's request. Dobby would go along with him under a transfiguration spell. It would be hard to explain a house elf to a group of muggles.

Sue got off her seat in the copter, and joined Walter wo was standing beside a beat up pick up truck. "Hello Miss. Walter Reilly's the name. Pleased to meet you."

"Hello Mr. Reilly, Sue Charlton of the New York Post. Where's Mr. Dundee, I was supposed to meet him here?"

"Well, sorry about that, you see Mick got tied up, ad was unable to be here. He is in town, and will meet up with us a bit later. In the mean time, let me take you into town and get you settled in. I took the liberty to check you into the Hotel, if you don't mind?"

"That's fine, Thank you for the consideration."

An hour later found them in Meg's bar and restaurant. Sue looked at the group of men in the place, and shivered at the rough look of them all. Walter talked to her, to calm her down, assuring her that they were quite friendly, and meant her no harm. That was then a knife came flying through the room to in-bed it self in the bar. Then a man looked like he was thrown into the bar, and then went back out only to come back in, wrestling a Crocodile. Sue stood there shocked at what she saw, then got suspicious when a boy of about twelve or thirteen came in with an older gentleman. They stood off to the side, laughing at the act that this man was putting on.

The man took the croc he was wrestling up to the bar, and then asked for two beers, one for himself, and one for his friend. Mick looked for his friend Walt, and saw him standing next to a vision that started to make Mick think crazy things. With this, he started to do stupid things. It never once embarrassed him though. It was as if this was an average day for Mick.

Harry and Dobby watched as Mick continued to make a fool of himself. Other than Mick hitting a gent for calling him a poacher, the evening went just fine.

The next day, Mick, Sue and Walt left for where Walt would leave them to go to where Mick was attacked. Harry and Dobby were there waiting out of sight, to follow them in their journey. They laughed at the different ways Mick used to impress Sue.

The trip took three days of harsh travel. When Sue took off to show Dundee that she was able to take care of herself, Harry was worried that something would happen to her, and it did. While filling her canteen wit water, she was pulled into the water by a large Crocodile. Luckily Mick was there, but the Crocodile was too large for Mick, so Harry gave him a magical hand, giving Mick the upper hand on the beast, and he was able to kill it with a plunge of his large knife in the back of it's head. He got back to the shore, were he pulled Sue into a hug to calm her.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and they headed back to the landing spot where Walt had dropped them off. Upon returning to Walk About Creek, Sue filed her story to the Post, and prepared to return to New York City.

In England, Sirius was reading different papers from the muggle world, to keep up on world news. He had subscriptions to the largest Papers in the world, The New York Post being one of them. He noticed the article about the Crocodile man, but didn't think anything of it. Remus picked up the paper, and looked at the picture that accompanied the story, and about passed out. He got Sirius' attention. "Pads, did you look at this picture when you read the article?"

"Ya, it didn't look that interesting though. Why?"

"Look at it again, and tell me if there isn't someone familiar looking to you?"

Sirius looked at the photo, and still couldn't see what Remus saw. "I still don't see anything outstanding there Moony. What do you see, that I don't?"

"Take a closer look at the boy in the picture. Who does it look like to you?"

Sirius looked closer at the boy, and screamed, "It's Harry!"

Without telling anyone else, Sirius and Remus booked a flight to New York, to meet this boy that looked so much like Sirius' Godson. This Crocodile man had requested that he join them in their little trip as he was lost in the big cities, and they could be his guide, when Sue wasn't with him. She agreed to this, and included it in her story. Harry had received permission from the elders to accompany Mick, as he was a member of the tribe as well.

This was going to be an interesting trip for Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Down Under Keeperoliver Chapter 2

Harry, Mick, Sue and Dobby arrived at JFK Airport around 2:00 PM, and Harry had to calm Mick down when the security team tried to search through his bags. Harry didn't know what Mick's problem was,and the team found nothing to stop him from getting through the checkpoint.

Mick told Harry he thought they were getting to nosey for their own good, and a man's property was a private thing. That and he thought that the Blow-fish powder might get confiscated. He didn't want to lose it.

Sue was already down in the main lobby with her boyfriend Ray, waiting for her guests. She looked up when Ray asked her where the Crocodile Man saw Mick, Harry and Dobby walking down the aisle when they were stopped by two men. She started to go to them, when Mick stepped between the two men and Harry, as if protecting him. She watc hed as they exchanged words, wondering what was being said.

Mick, Harry and Dobby walked out of the security area talking , when two men approached them and asked, "Harry Potter?"

Harry looked up at them with a questioning look, "That's me. Do I know you gentlemen?"

The one with the dark hair approached Harry, when Mick got between them. "If you don't mind, answer Harry first before you get any closer."

He looked at Mick in a bewildered look, and stepped back. "Of course, excuse me. My name is Sirius Black, and this is my friend Remus Lupin. We are, or were friends of Harry's parents."

Harry became very interested it the two strangers all of a sudden. "You knew my parents? How close were you to them?"

Sirius looked down at Harry, "We were very close. Your dad and I, as well as Remus were like brothers. Your mother was like a sister to us as well. I don't want to alarm you Harry, but your mom and dad made me your Godfather when you were born."

Harry thought back to when he was a baby trying to think of who they might be, when a memory struck him. "Padfoot, and Moony, right?"

Remus couldn't believe Harry would remember their nicknames. "Yes Harry, I'm the one known as Moony, and Sirius is Padfoot, or Pads. It's remarkable you remember us after all these years, and you were so young at the time."

Harry was about to say something, when Mick got his attention, "Harry, I'm going to go catch up with Sue if you don't mind. Are you going to be alright with these two blokes?"

Harry looked at Mick, then over to Dobby, and nodded to Mick, with Mick understanding what Harry was saying. As long as Dobby was with him he was safe.

Mick left the four figures and joined Sue.

Before Harry could continue, Sirius asked if they could go somewhere more private. Harry took them to the Hotel that Sue had reserved for Him, Mick, ad Dobby. It also happened to be where Sirius and Remus were staying, just seven rooms down, also in a penthouse suite. Sirius liked to travel and live in style. Remus could not get used to the splendor of His friends lifestyle. He never had a lot of money.

Once the were comfortable, Harry asked the question he wanted to ask back at the airport, "If you are my Godfather, why are you just finding me now, after 11 years?"

Sirius' explanation took a while to complete. Harry understood now, why it too so long. Sirius had bee devastated at the death of his friends, and Remus didn't learn of their deaths, until after they were already buried. Sirius was taken to prison for something e didn't do, but still felt responsible for.

Sirius then asked the question about Harry's companions. Harry told them about Mick, and how he met him. Then he started to tell them about Dobby, when Sirius stopped him.

"Did you say Dobby? Like the house elf Dobby. House elf to the house of Malfoy?"

Harry looked to Dobby, ad He saw Dobby nod. "How is it you have Malfoy's house elf? They are supposed to remain faithful to their masters."

Dobby answered this question. "We is sir, but, When Master Lucius died because he was wearing the mark, all his properties were taken from the family, including me. Dobby was a free elf, but not by choice. He had to find a master to be able to live. The only person Dobby would consider being his master was Harry Potter. Dobby knew that Harry Potter sir had died, but Dobby also knew of way to bring him back. Master Lucius had many dealings with other countries, and took Dobby with him when he traveled. Dobby learned of a tribe of Aborigines that learned how to bring the dead back to live, if they died an honorable death. Dobby visited this tribe, and learned their ways, and became a member of the village. When Harry Potter died, Dobby took his body in the middle of the night, and brought him to Australia to receive the ritual. You can see the result."

Sirius and Remus sat in shock at what Dobby had said, and then Sirius had a brilliant thought. "Dobby, do you think you could bring back James and Lily Potter the same way?"

Dobby knew that was going to be asked, and a tear formed in his eye, as he knew Harry would have raised spirits hearing this. "No sir they can not. They has been dead too long to be brought back. Dobby is sorry Harry Potter sir."

Harry pulled Dobby into a hug and just whispered, "There is nothing to be sorry about Dobby. We understand completely. How about we all go out for dinner, I'm starving.

It just so happened they ended up at the same french restaurant that Mick, Sue and that man were eating at. Mick didn't see Harry and Dobby, and Sue was in deep conversation with the man she was with. Harry saw Mick and the man get into a conversation, then the man got red faced, and gave the menu he was holding to Mick. Harry watched as Mick looked at the Menu, then Point to another table distracting Sue. He then saw Mick hit the guy when Sue's back was turned.

The four sitting there laughed at the confusion that was surrounding Mick's table.

They had been there about a week, when Mick told Harry that he was going to be staying in New York for a while, and Harry knew he had to get back to te tribe, to fulfill his debt. Sirius and Remus asked if they could join him, and Harry was happy to accept their wish.

Down Under-}

It was a quiet group that were sitting on the train back to the place where their friend died. Hermione and George sat close, with George holding her. Neville had asked Ginny if he could get to know her better, as more than friends. Ginny smiled to him, but told him, "I'm sorry Neville, I thought I had a crush on you last year, but when Harry saved my and Fred and George's life, I knew I could never love another. I would like to stay friends though." Neville nodded at this.

Luna saw Fred sitting in the corner not speaking to anyone. He looked hurt and Lonely, and decided to sit with him and try to cheer him up. "Hi Fred, do you mind if I sit here? You look like you need a friend."

Fred looked to Luna and smiled that looked forced, and patted the bench for her to sit. She did, and together they talked about their friendship with Harry. They both cried as they shared their memories of the lonely boy they called friend. Soon, Ginny, George, Hermione, and Neville joined in to talk about Harry and his adventures. Ginny told Luna, Hermione, and Neville about the Chamber. She told them the full story, with the help of Fred and George. It was only the second time they had told the complete story to anyone. The first time was to the Headmaster.

The train finally made it to the station in Hogsmeade, and they all boarded a cart and made it to the castle to begin their school year.

Fred and George asked Oliver Wood, the captain of the Quidditch team to give Ginny a chance to join as a chaser. When Ginny was given the chance, she was thrilled when Oliver asked her if she would rather be a seeker. With the loss of Harry, they needed to fill that vacancy. They already had three brilliant chasers in Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. The twins thanked Oliver who said, "Thank me for what? You saw the way she flew. She's brilliant. She may not have the instincts of Harry, but, she makes up for it in determination. I should be thanking you. I may never have seen how good she is, and may have taken someone that would be just acceptable."

It was the best choice Oliver made, barring Harry. Ginny never failed to catch the snitch and Gryffindor won the house cup for her six years playing for Gryffindor.

At the end of the year, Professor Dumbledore held a memorial service for Harry, and this year there was no laughing. It was a very solemn occasion. This also continued to be a yearly thing.

As the years passed the group of friends became closer. Hermione and George became engaged, as did Fred and Luna. Neville became engaged to a girl from Hufflepuff named Hannah Abbott. Ginny never dated the entire time she attended Hogwarts.

During her last year at Hogwarts, she was surprised when after a match against Ravenclaw, she was approached by Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies. "Miss Weasley, I have been hearing of your accomplishment from different people, and decided to come see for myself and fnd out if they were true. I'm afraid they were not. In fact, they were far short of what I saw. If you wish to become a member of the Harpies, I would be pleased if you were to join our training camp come the middle of August. Try outs start then, but I have no doubts that you will have no problem fitting in with the team. So, what do you think?"

Ginny grabbed her hand saying thank you, and that she would be there, when she was called.

Fred and George had opened a joke shop in Diagon Alley. They were going to call it Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but, in honor f their lost friend, they called it Potter's Perfect Pranks. the store was such a huge success that it was continuously being talked about in the Prophet. The Quibbler also wrote articles about it.

George and Fred had become very famous, and very rich So much so that they asked thier girlfriends to marry them, just to ensure them that it was them they loved, and to get the fan girls off their back. The had a double wedding.

Ginny made the Harpies as their starting Seeker, and once again. she never failed to catch the snitch, even against the famed seeker Viktor Krum. Viktor became s enamored by her, he asked her out, to which she politely declined, When he asked her why, she just stated personal reasons, and nothing against him. Viktor accepted this, but they did become good friends. At the end of the season, Ginny learned that she had been selected to be a member of the All Star Team, and would be travelling to Australia to play in a match Against the Pacific League All Stars. They would be there for two weeks, and each member of the team could bring ten guests. Ginny asked Fred, George, Hermione, Luna, Mum and dad, Bill and Fleur, and Ron and Lavender. Ginny also got to extra tickets from a team mate for Percy and Charlie.

Sirius found out about the all star game taking place,and asked Rems and Harry if they wanted to go. It had been seven years since Harry had seen a Quidditch game, and got excited about it.

After the five year obligation to the tribe, Harry decided to stay in Australia with his family. Remus had become engaged to Sirius' cousin Nymphadora Tonks, when she came for a visit three years ago, and took up a relationship. Sirius had one with a local girl named Evelyn Baxter, and also became engaged.

Dobby had a ritual performed on Remus to cure him of his monthly problem which Remus thanked him continually. The four became very close friends. Even Kreacher joined the group, although he refused to to become bonded to Sirius stating he was happy to just be a family house elf. They were still friends with Mick and Sue, who married three years ago, and now had a son they named James after Harry.

This whole group were going to the Game, and it would be the first Quidditch match Mick and Sue witnessed.

Sirius had rented five suites for them in a quiet hotel. He had given up his rich habits when he met up with Evelyn, as she didn't like that type of life style.

The match was taking place in the magical town of Lorry, ten mile out of the city limits of Sydney. The hotel was located in the outskirts of Sydney, making it easier to get to the stadium for the match.

Ginny's group was housed in a single building provided by the Pacific All Stars. It was located in the town of Lorry and provided a easy access to the stadium. Ginny had practice for the first few days, before they were allowed to go sight seeing in Sydney. It was on this day that Luna happened to see a familiar face, but passed it off as wishful thinking. She didn't say anything to anyone, until that evening.

"Hey guys, a funny thing happened today while we were out touring. I saw a guy who reminded me of Harry. Much older, but, still looked like him. This brought the whole group into a somber mood. Why did Luna have to mention their departed friend when they were starting to enjoy them selves.

Luna was in tears when she saw their reaction. She didn't say it to bring their spirits down, she just said it as a point of interest. She know wish she kept it to herself. Fred pulled her into a hug, "Luna, Don't worry about it, sweetheart. We know you didn't mean any thing by it. It's just that everyone misses him so much. Wishes he could be here with us. He is you know, he is here in our hearts."

They all nodded to this statement, bowing their heads in memory of Harry.

Harry got a copy of the program for the game,and looked at the rosters of the two teams. He didn't know any of the players for the Pacific All Stars, but almost passed out when he saw one name that was on the British All Star Team. He ran to Sirius and Rems waving the guide as he reached them. "Pads, Moony, Did you see the roster for the British All Stars?"

Both of them shook their heads no, and looked at the guide Harry presented. They looked at the roster,and didn't see any name they knew. "Nope Harry, no one I know, How about you Moony, any one you know?"

Remus looked at the roster, and raised his eyes, "Yes Pads there is one we both should know. Ginevra Weasley. Didn't the Order have members named Weasley. Four I think. Fabian and Gideon Prewitt were killed just as we joined. Their sister Molly married a man Named Weasley. Arthur I think was his name. Am I right there pup?"

"Yes. Ginny was the girl I saved in the Chamber, the night I was Killed."

Both Sirius and Remus about lost it there. "She is the one you saved? Son of a bitch, Harry, we have to meet her."

"I want to Pads, but it has been seven years since I have seen her, and she thinks I'm dead. How do you walk up to someone and try to explain why you are alive, when you should be dead."

Sirius had a huge grin on his face, "You do it the Marauder way. By being sneaky."

Sirius told them that the best way was to see her at a practice, and to have someone else approach her. The ask her to come visit a very sick friend who would like to see her as she was a favorite of his. Sort of like a last wish or something. Harry and Remus both thought it was stupid idea. That's why the accepted it. It was so stupid, it just might work. They chose Tonks to be the one to approach Ginny.

Ginny had been flying around for a couple of hours, chasing the practice snitch, and doing a few rolls, dives, and feints. She was landing to get her a drink, when a woman approached her. "Excuse me, Miss Weasley, could I talk to you for a minute. My name is Nymphadora Tonks by the way."

"Sure Miss Tonks, what is you need to tell me?"

"Just call me Tonks, Hate my first name. I just wanted t ask you a favor. I have a very sick friend that would like to meet you. He couldn't be here himself, and asked me to see if you would pay him a visit. It would do him a world of good you see, you are his favorite player."

"Well, I am kind of pressed for time, and I have my family here with me, so I don't get out much. Sorry I can't help you."

Tonks was an excellent actress. She had tears forming in her eyes. "OH, I see. Well thank you for listening to me. I guess it is hard to find time for all your fans. I'll just tell him that you are too busy to take the time to visit." And Tonks started to walk away. She broke into a smile when Ginny called her back. She wiped it off before turning to her.

"I'm sorry for that. Of course I'll see him. I can't disappoint my fans now can I. Where is he staying." Tonks gave her the address to the Hotel they were staying at, and Ginny promised to be there after her practice session was over. Tonks thanked her, and made her way back to the hotel, where she told the group she would be there after practice. Sirius got Harry bundled up in a wheel chair, covering his face, making it look like he was really sick.

Harry was starting to sweat under all the coverings and was wondering if Ginny was ever going to get there, wen there was a knock on the door. Tonks answered it, and welcomed Ginny in.

Harry raised his head, and was met by the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Ginny had grown into a beautiful woman.

Tonks introduced her to the rest of the group, before pulling her over to meet Harry.

Ginny raised her eyes when Tonks introduced her to Sirius Black, She seemed to know someone by that name, but couldn't place where. She then was brought out of her wondering when Tonks had her meet the one she was here for.

"Miss Weasley, I would like you to meet the one you are here for. Harry, this is Ginevra Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies. Miss Weasley this is Harry Potter."

Ginny was ready to shake his had when Tonks mentioned his name and promptly passed out.

It was ten minutes before Ginny was able to gain control of herself. "Excuse me Miss Tonks, but, did you say his name was Harry Potter?"

Harry was the one to answer her. "Yes Ginny, my name is Harry Potter. I believe we met once before." Harry pulled the blanket off his face to look into the eyes of Ginny's. Ginny stared for a minute then dove into the arms of Harry's, hugging him for what seemed like hours. She was crying into his shoulder, and after a few minutes she asked , "How is this possible? You were dead. I saw you."

Harry reached up and caressed her face. "It's a long story, and one I will tell you, but not just yet. I want to get to know you all over again. Find out about my friends. And what every body is up to."

"Instead of me telling you, why don't I let them tell you. They are all here with me. We are staying in a house in Lorry. Every one is there, Hermione, Luna, Fred , George, Neville and Ron." This brought a sour look on Harry's face, which made Ginny laugh. "Harry, Ron has changed. Fred and George made sure of that. I helped out a little too. Oh, and Luna said she saw you the other day, but we all thought she was just wishing."

"Where was she when she saw me?

"Well, we were in a diner on Brisbane Road I think. She didn't tell us until we were all back at the house. Damn, we missed you Harry. I have been so alone these past seven years. Every else has moved on as best they could, but it hasn't been the same without you." And she pulled him in for another hug. The entire group were in tears at the reuniting of the two friends. It was to be a tearful day, as they had more people to meet, and re-unite.


	3. Chapter 3

Down Under Keeperoliver Chapter 3

Her family and friends were sitting in the family room of the house they were sharing. Luna was sitting next to Fred Looking out the window. They all were wondering where Ginny was as she should have been home an hour ago. Her practice ended at one PM, and it was now three. They knew of her 20 minute showers, where she relaxed under the hot spray, feeling her tensions wash down the drain.

Luna watched as five people suddenly appeared on the path to their temporary home, and she jumped up and ran for the door, making all the people react to her actions by pulling their wands out and head to the door. As they got there, they saw Luna jump into the arms of one of the strangers, knocking him to the ground,and smothering his face with kisses. Fred began to get very red faced seeing his fiance doing this to a complete stranger. He also saw Ginny standing there with them, laughing at her friends antics. This calmed Fred down, as Luna must know him.

Luna was still on Harry kissing and hugging him till she finally let him up to get a good look at him.

Harry had a shit eating grin on his face taking in the presence of his friend, "Hello Luna, It's good to see you also. It's good to know you missed me"

"I can't believe it is really you Harry. I know this is hard to believe, but I thought that if any one could cheat death, it would be you. So tell me, how did you do it?"

While she was saying this, she still held his hand, trembling at the touch. Not like she did seven years ago, but this time in excitement. She had missed her friend so much, and wanted him back terribly.

Harry steadied himself, as he saw another attack coming. He was hit by a brown haired missile that set them both back to the ground. Harry's rump would never be the same again. "Harry I can't believe it is really you. I cried the other day when Luna said she saw some one that looked just like you. I wanted so bad for it to be true. I should know better than to go against Her insight." Hermione was hugging Harry tight as she said this. She didn't want to let go of her first real friend ever. This was like a dream come true.

Harry was joined by Fred and George, and then by Neville. Luna joined in, and all seven of the friends were sharing a hug, after reuniting with their lost friend. Ginny was making sure that Harry would never get away again, as she locked her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry just rested his head on hers, while the rest continued on with the group hug.

The others just stood back to witness the reunion, and laughed and cried for the small group.

Together, they pulled Harry into the house to get his story, and to catch him up on what had been going on with their lives. Harry introduced them to his friends, with some of Ginny's family looked on Sirius with a shock. It seemed Sirius still faced indifference with what happened to him. He didn't care, because he was now where he should have been 11 years ago. With his godson.

Harry explained how Dobby had taken his body in the middle of the night, and brought it to the Kumanjura shaman for the ritual. He told them of how they also removed the beast from told them of the adventures he had with his friend Mick, and with his other friends Donk and Nugget. Of the drug cartel that tried to kill Sue because of her ex husband taking pictures of them committing murder. He also told them why he never contacted them during the seven year of his being back. "I'm sorry for not telling you all about my returning, but I was held to a promise for the tribe, and when the promise was complete, it seemed to me that you all you have gotten on with your lives with out me, so there was no sense bringing back memories, because I really do intend to stay here, as I have grown to love it here."

Hermione broke into Harry story here,"Harry,we understand why you want to stay here, but that didn't mean we didn't want to here from you, or see you. We all missed you so much. Do you know that Professor Dumbledore holds a memorial service for you every year at Hogwarts. Harry more than just us miss you. I'm not saying you have to move back to England, but it would not hurt for you to come back for a visit. Please forgive me for saying this, but it is weird to be standing around you and not feel the compulsion to want to leave. I rather like it. So, are you dating anyone?"

Ginny looked at Hermione when she said this, then looked to Harry to get his answer. Harry shrugged his shoulders, "There are a couple of girls back at Walk About Creek that have an interest in me." and he dropped it at that.

Ginny dropped her head in resignation. She was hoping he wouldn't have a girlfriend, but that seemed to be shot down.

Then Harry continued, "Nah, not really. My life has been too fast for me to be showing an interest in any girls. I do however have to consider slowing down, as all my family seems to be getting them selves engaged. Maybe I should start looking for a mate myself." and he shot a glance at Ginny.

Hermione saw this, and it brought a smile to her face. Luna also saw it, and she joined Hermione in the smile of recognition.

Harry then took an interest in Ginny broom, "Ginny, do you mind if I see your broom?"

Ginny looked up at Harry and Passed it over to him. He took it, and began moving it around in his hands, weighing it, looking down the shaft, and running is hands through the bristles. "How fast does it go?"

Ginny then went into her Seeker mode, "It does 180KPH, can turn on a pence, and handles like a charm. Why?

"I was just wondering. Who makes it?"

"The Firebolt Broom company. This model is the newest model,and it has never failed me. Firebolt presents me with the newest model, when ever it comes out. I usually give my old broom to my brothers. Ron will be the next to get one." Ron looked up at this with a look of shock. This was the first he heard of this.

Harry took a last look at the broom, and handed it back to Ginny. He was thinking about what he would be giving to Ginny as a welcome back gift. He would be talking to Dobby and the Shaman for guidance. "When you play in your match, before you start, I would like to give you something. Maybe you might even use it. I hope you don't mind?"

"Depends on what it is Harry, and if it's legal to use it. But you don't have to give me anything. I have already been given the best gift ever."

"What was it, and who gave it to you? How far do I have to go to beat it?" Harry asked.

"The answer to your two first questions is you Harry, and the answer to your last question is, you can't. How can you top the return of someone you missed dearly."

"Well, I guess I can't argue that, but, I can certainly try to top it."

Harry looked up and saw the look on Ron's face, and it confused him. He hadn't said a word since Harry arrived and the look he was giving Harry was one of concern. "Ron, you haven't said a word the whole time I have been here, and the look you are giving me mixed feelings. What's the problem?"

Ron's face turned a bright red when Harry acknowledged him. He didn't realize he was staring at him, "Nothing, there is no problem. Why do you ask?" The words had a bitter edge to them and Harry thought Ron was going to let loose with another of his tirades. To stop it he just dropped the conversation.

Ron however was not ready to drop it. "Harry, there is something the matter. I want to apologize for the way I acted back at school. I just was weak, and did not want to try and fight the curse you wore. I acted as a git,and I was hoping you could forgive me."

Every one looked to Ron after this. It was the last thing the expected from him. Harry just shook it off. "Ron, if you were the only one to have felt that way I would have been upset. However, the exceptions to the rule are these six sitting right here, and Albus Dumbledore. OH yeah and Daphne Greengrass, can't forget about her. How is she doing by the way?"

Hermione answered this, "She's doing great Harry. She has taken a position at Hogwarts as a professor for History of Magic, when Albus thought it was time for Professor Binns to finally move on. She has been teaching for a year now. She is definitely more interesting than Binns."

Harry laughed and added "A lot better looking too.I bet she has her share of students wanting to get to know her better, or maybe Professors."

Luna laughed at this, "Harry, remember who her uncle is. That will put a damper on any love interest. Albus has some very high standards set for her. And then there is Aberforth, who scares anyone that looks at her too close."

Harry acknowledged this like he had forgotten who her uncles were. He pitied any one who showed interest in the Slytherin Ice Princess. He also thought that he felt sorry for her because of this.

Finally it was time for Harry and his friends to go, but promised that they would see him again soon. They shared hugs, with Harry getting special treatment from Hermione Luna and Ginny. They each gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he thought he liked. When Ginny gave him her kiss, she whispered, "Don't make it too long of a wait."

Harry answered back in just as silent answer, "I promise," and kissed her cheek. Ginny had a smile that went from ear to ear.

Down Under-}

Harry talked to Dobby as soon as they got back. "Dobby, do you think you could help me with a project? I know what I want to do for Ginny, but I will need help."

"Dobby will do this if he can Harry Potter sir. What can Dobby be helping you with?"

"I want to make her a special broom. The best there is."

Dobby smiled at this, and even Sirius and Remus smiled and asked to help.

I took three days, with extensive testing, but finally Harry and the rest came up the broom he had thought of. They called it the Ginevra Hyper Drive 2005. The broom had two small handles near the front of the broom. There was a five inch bend that was three feet back from the handles, allowing the flyer to lean forward and not feel the wind pushing him or her back towards the tail of the broom. One of the handles had adjustments on it for different speeds labeled Keeper, Beater, Chaser, Seeker, and Hyper Drive. Protective clothing had to be worn for this setting as it was capable of breaking the sound barrier. It could turn on a pence, and give you change back. It could break speed instantly, with out throwing the drver forward, no matter how fast he or she was going. When in a dive, you could get as close as four inches to the ground, and still remain in control of the broom, without crashing. It could hit top speed for each setting instantly, except for Hyper Drive. When Hyper Drive was i use, A shield came into action, forming a sleek cylindrical protection for the flyer, making it completely wind resistant, and keeping any object from hitting the flier. Harry took this to the Rules Committee, and got it inspected for use during the game. They put through a rough set of tests, and wanted to know how they had built it, as it was safer than even the comet, which was the safest broom was also faster than the newest Firebolt, and out maneuvered the Nimbus. They asked for the spec sheets, which Harry handed over but asked for the copy rights to the broom so that it could not be reproduced. After finishing the test, and getting the proper certificates, they went to the pitch to see the British Team was practicing Ginny saw The group, and flew down to greet them.

As Ginny landed she approached the group and hugged them all. Then was surprised when Harry presented he with the broom. "What's this?"

Harry snickered, "Well we saw the mess your house was in, so we chipped in and bought you a broom so you could get some cleaning done."

Ginny slapped him in the arm, while laughing. Sirius and Remus were also laughing.

Dobby however didn't get the joke and asked, "Harry Potter sir, I thoughts we be making this for Missy Ginny to be flying, not sweeping?"

Harry pulled Dobby in for a hug, laughing. "We did Dobby, I was just teasing Ginny."

Dobby pulled back from the hug, "So she wills be flying it then? Good, cause I could be making a broom to sweep with much faster."

Ginny looked at Harry at this, "You Made This?"

"YUP!"

"And you want me to fly it in the game?"

"Only if you want to."

"Harry all brooms have to be sanctioned by the committee, and safety tested."

Harry handed her the paper work.

She looked at the stack, ad found the specifics, and gawked at the ratings the broom got from the committee. The lowest rating was a 97 out of a 100 for form. Ginny looked at the broom once more and saw the five inch rise creating sort of a saddle. Harry got her to try out the broom, after explaining the shift on the handle.

Ginny mounted the broom, looked to Harry, and then she was 1000 ft in the air before she knew it. It was the fastest climb she had ever made. She then tested it for handling and maneuverability. It handled like a charm and made the crispest turns she ever imagined. She then took into a dive and about six inches from hitting the earth, she pulled up, and leveled off 5 ft from the ground. While she was going through this test run, her teammates watched her, and marveled at the broom's capabilities. When she landed, her entire team circled her asking her where she got it from, and she just pointed to Harry.

Harry then had requests from them all asking where he got it, but refused to answer by saying it was only for Ginevra. After all it was called the Ginevra Hyper Drive 2005.

This was the first time Ginny heard it called that, and she immediately pulled Harry in for a hug and a kiss, this time on the lips. She blushed when she pulled away. However, Harry liked it, and pulled her back in for another. Remus and Sirius were laughing at the two.

Ginny pulled away from the kiss and told Harry, "Thank you Harry, This is the best gift ever, I will be using it in the game, you can count on that. And you say you made this?"

"Well I did have help from my family. We each had ideas for it. Remus was the one who came up with the hump. He said he hated the feeling of being pushed back to the rear of the broom by the wind. He was always afraid of being pushed off. Sirius had the idea for the speed control. Dobby made the safety features, and I had the idea for the handle bars and the Gravity lock."

"Gravity lock, what's that" asked Ginny?

"Did you notice while flying that you never had the feeling of being pulled away from your broom, no matter what maneuver you were trying?"

Ginny's eyes got as big around as Dobby's. She didn't even think of that, but she did notice it. She was then hit by requests by her team mates to give the broom a try. She looked to Harry who said, "It's your Broom. If you say it's alright, then go ahead."

She then let them have a try, and two hours later she got it back, with words like brilliant and masterful, and I want one from her teammates. Ginny would be the only owner of a Ginevra Hyper Drive 2005. The 2005 being the time Harry finished testing the broom.

After practice they all went to Ginny's home where Harry was once again assaulted by Lunatic. He laughed as she pulled him into another hug.

Ron in the mean time noticed Ginny's new broom. "Ginny, did Firebolt send you a new broom?"

"Nope, Harry gave it to me, Here you can have this."

Ron caught the Firebolt she was using, and drooled all over it. Then he realised what she had done. "Are you telling me that your new broom is better than your Firebolt?"

Ginny beamed at him, "You wouldn't believe how much better."

"What kind is it?" Ron asked.

Still beaming she answered, "It's a Ginevra Hyper Drive 2005."

"HUH!"

"You heard me. Harry, Dobby, Sirius and Remus made it for me. When I test flew it, I had requests from all my team mates to try it out, and they all wanted one. Harry told them it was a one of a kind made specifically for me. Gone on, give it a go, I know you want to."

Ron took the broom, and kicked off, and was gone that fast. Fred and George saw this, and their jaws dropped. Ron was screaming for joy at the broom he was flying. Ten minutes later he landed and was still in awe of the broom. Fred was next, and like a bullet he was gone. Ron couldn't stop talking about the broom. Fred was the same way when he got back 15 minutes later. George looked at Hermione, and she laughed at his look, and said go on. George ran to Fred, and took the broom from him and off. Fred was on Harry as soon as he handed te broom to George. "Harry you have got to tell us how you made that brilliant broom. I can't believe how it handles."

"Sorry Fred, that Broom is a one of a kind. Ginny will never have to fear about facing one of them during a match. There is also a secret speed setting that only the five of us know. To try it with out knowing the secret, would kill you. Not figuratively, but literally."

While waiting for George to land, Ginny received an owl from her coach wanting to speak to the creator of the broom and any one else involved with it. Harry agreed to meet with him, as well as Remus, Sirius, Dobby, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Luna. He asked his friends along for endorsements, Hermione for her knowledge, and Luna because he liked having her around for luck.

Luna beamed at this and told Fred, "See someone likes me for more than just my looks."

Harry just came out with it, "Well there is that too. I just didn't want to say it."

Luna went crazy with this, hugging and thanking him. Fred just laughed at her antics.

George finally landed with a huge grin on his face. "That has to be the most awesome broom in existence. Bloody thing will do what every you ask it to except sweep."

Ginny told him of the meeting, and they all left for the pitch to talk to the coach of Ginny's team.

When they arrived, there was a staff member there to guide them to the coach's office. The coach wasn't alone. Ginny saw the Harpies owner there as well as the Committee Chairman.

"Miss Weasley, I have a request, and was hoping you could agree with it."

"What is that coach?"

"We saw the demonstration put on by the team of your new broom, and would like to know if it's creator would consider putting on a complete demonstration for us?"

Harry responded with, "What is it you wish to see sir?"

"What it is fully capable of. A few of the players said there was a setting on the handle bar that they were wondering about. This is not for the league. It is for security purposes. Government Security. The Ministry was notified of this broom, and would like to know what it capable of."

Harry was stunned that the Ministry was asking about his broom. He agreed to give a complete showing, but only if he was the Flier. He was the only one to have flown in this setting.

Harry had Dobby get the protective gear from the room, and when he got it, he put them on, and went out to the pitch with the group. He mounted the broom, and went over the settings before the demonstration.

Harry then had them put the ear protectors, which baffled them, and then he went to the center of the pitch and took off, Harry went through the gears, picking up speed as he climbed. He then hit Hyper Drive, and there was a tremendous boom, and he was one saw where he went. He was gone about ten minutes, then there was another boom, and he reappeared and then landed. He handed the Committee Chairman a flower. He looked at it, then it hit him. This flower was native to Guinea, and only lasted ten minutes before it died when being picked. This flower was still fresh. "Are you saying you went to New Guinea. You were only gone ten minutes."

"It was the only way I could think of to prove to you what this broom is capable of."

Luna had to ask, "Harry what was that loud noise you made when you disappeared?"

"That Luna, was me breaking the sound barrier."

Luna smiled when she asked the next question, "Can you fix it, now that you broke it twice."

The laughter lasted about five minutes. Lunacy was taking it's toll.

Finally the Chairman asked Harry if he would talk to the Minister about his Broom. Harr looked to Ginny who shook her head. Harry told the Chairman he would have to think about it. It was not his decision to make.


	4. Chapter 4

Down Under Keeperoliver Chapter 4

Narcissa Malfoy sat in the small room of the flat her and Draco were renting. After the death of Lucius, her world was further torn apart when the Ministry took every thingthey owned leaving them just the clothes they owned, and a minor tuppence to get by on. She looked for work, but her background was less than acceptable, and has been refused employment.

She finally found a job working for a coffee shop in London, and it payed enough to get by on. Luckily Draco's schooling has been payed for, other wise be would be unable to attend.

Now, 6 years later, and Narcissa was still working for the coffee shop. Draco had graduated, and was able to find a job in the Ministry, working for the Magical Transportation Department. It helped out with the mounting costs of maintaining a household. What she hated was that Draco has missed out on growing up with the life style that he began his schooling with.

She really was sorry to hear about young Potter giving his life to save those he was with in the hadn't heard the specifics, but just that he gave his life so that the three Weasleys could live.

Draco couldn't tell her much about Potter, because he couldn't stand to be around him.

She also didn't think much about her cousin Sirius being released from Azkaban. Then when she did give it a thought, she couldn't find him. His home was empty, to include his elf Kreacher. She considered it for a minute then decided why not. She moved her stuff into the home of her cousn, and would face the consequences of the act, when she was faced with it. The money she saved with the rent free living made life easier for her and Draco.

Down Under-}

The Weasleys had been listening to the Radio, when a song came on from an Austrian group called Men at Work called the Land Down Under. Ron was listening to the song when it mentioned something called a Vegemite Sandwich. Ron thinking himself a food expert wanted to speak with Harry about this, the next time he saw him. He didn't want to try it with out Harry's opinion.

That evening, Harry and Ginny showed up after her final training session before her first match. They were in good spirits as Ginny shined during her practice using her new broom. The broom drew the envy of her whole team which tickled her to no end. Harry talked with her after their meeting with the Chairman, and declined his request saying that Ginny didn't want her broom to become the next big thing in brooms. It was a personal thing with her, and left it at that.

Ron cornered Harry the first chance he got. "Harry, I have a question for you. What is a Vegemite Sandwich?"

Harry was taken back by this. "Well, it is a local delicacy that is a preferred treat by many. It's an acquired taste. The only thing I can tell you, it to try it for your self to gain the full appreciation of it. It is served in most diners if you want to try it."

Ron thought about it for a second then said he would give it a try. So Harry asked every one if they wished to go out for dinner, and they all agreed. Harry called for Dobby, and when he got there asked him to tell Sirius, Eva, Remus and Tonks to join them at Ginny's house so they all could go out to dinner. A few minutes later, They joined the party and headed out to a near by diner. Harry told Sirius and Remus about Ron's request, and they both raised their eye brows at him. Harry gave them the look to be quiet, and they both di their best to hold their laughter in. When the meal was served, Ron gave his sandwich a served look. He took his first bite, wen Harry said, "You can live off them, but they taste like shit." Ron spit out the bite he took which hit Luna in the arm. Luna gave him a dirty look and wiped the slimy bite off.

Ron just broke ut and said, "Merlin's shorts that is the most vile thing I ever ate. Why didn't you worn me about that Harry?"

"I told you it was an acquired taste."

"Ya, but you didn't say by who. How do you like them?"

"I also told you they taste like shit."

"After I had already taken a bite. Why didn't you warn me before I ordered it?"

"If I had done that, Remus and Sirus would have killed me for taking away their fun. You do remember who they are don't you?"

Ron looked a Remus and Sirius laughing their arses off at the look on his face. That was when the waitress appeared with a steak for Ron accompanied by Smashed Potatoes, and Carrots. Ron looked at Harry. "Sorry mate, I couldn't help it. I knew what your reaction was goin to be, so I took the liberty of ordering you something you would enjoy. The Kumanjura's tried to get me to eat one of those bloody sandwiches, and I refused to eat it, which took away all their fun. I love them, as they are my family, but they have a wicked cruel sense of humor."

Ron washed his mouth out before he went on to enjoy his steak. This was more like it, and he thanked Harry for thinking to order it.

Ginny and Luna felt adventurous and tried the Ostrich steak. To their amazement it was excellent. They took sides of Macaroni and cheese, and Broccoli. Hermione asked Ginny is she could try it, and found it to be very good. Fred asked Luna if he could try a bite of hers, and she growled at him, throwing her arms around her plate in a protective posture. George looked at this and told his brother, "Haven't got her trained yet, have you brother?"

This was the wrong to say, as a Broccoli spear hit him in the middle of his forehead, and stuck there with a sticking charm put on by Luna. The whole table was in tears from laughing. Lunacy had struck again. George had to buy a hat to cover his forehead. Luna refused to remove the sticking spell, and no one could cancel the spell.

Down Under-}

The match was started, and the Aussies had to stop and stare as Ginny was at 1000 feet before the Aussie Seeker even got off the ground. They thought that their brooms were the fastest brooms on the market, who only sold them to Aussies. They were a little faster than the Fire-bolts but this broom of Ginny's was something unexpected.

Ginny zoomed around the pitch giving the opposing Seeker chills watching her. Hecouldn't even try to keep up. The moves she made caused him to blink. He thought of him self as being some what of a daredevil, but there was no way he would try some of her moves.

Ginny had been so fast that she was like a third beater for the team running interference for her chasers This took away the edge the Aussies had with their brooms, as Ginny wouldn't allow them to gather speed. Where Ginny didn't need to gather speed herself. There was n build p with her broom, and with the reverse Gravity pull, she never felt the fear of falling off her broom. The small five inch break kept her from being pushed back on her broom making her compensate for the weight shift. She always maintained perfect balance thus a constant speed.

The Aussies were game though, as they kept the score relatively close at 130 to 100. This was when Ginny saw a flash of gold and was there immediately catch the snitch to end the game. Final score 280 to 100 The British team won. Ginny was celebrating by holding the snitch over her head when she was approached by the Aussie Seeker, "Miss, can you tell me where you got this amazing broom?"

Ginny looked him and smiled, "It was a gift from a friend, and before you ask, I won't tell you his name, and I have no idea where he got it from."

"Not even for 50,000 Galleons?"

"Not even for 100,000 Galleons"

"Then I suggest you guard it with you life. Oh please, don't misunderstand me. I will not try to take it. But there are others who may. I am just trying to warn you that is definitely a possibility."

Ginny looked at him for a minute, and then decided, "Do you wish to take it for a spin?"

His eyes got big, and his smile even bigger, as he nodded his head. "That would make my day a while lot better after being embarrassed."

Ginny laughed at this, and in mid flight, they exchanged brooms. He settled himself on the broom, and then was lost. He could ot believe the accleration this broom had. He could not believe the control, and maneuverability. The handling was a dream, and the stopping power was the like he had never seen before. He flew it for 15 minutes before he returned it to Ginny thanking her for the chance to ride the dream machine. Ginny liked the sound of that, and that is what she called it for now on.

Ginny told Harry about this, and he just told her it was hers, and if she wanted to give it a personal name, that was fine. In truth, he also liked the name, and wished he had thought of it. Harry then took the broom from Ginny, and using his wand, carved the name in her handle. 'GINNY"S DREAM MACHINE!'

The party following the victory lasted long into the had been dancing and singing, hugging and snogging,and drinking and eating.

Luna and Ginny danced together then broke off and danced with the others, Harry and Ginny danced, Fred and Luna, George and Hermione. They switched partners often, and had a blast.

Down Under-}

The competition came to end. What started to be the best three out of five ended in three games as the Aussies just could not keep up with Ginny and her Dream Machine. Her opposing Keeper refused to take any money for giving Ginny the name to her broom, but did take the offer for one last ride which lasted twice as long as the last didn't want to give it back to Ginny. Her glare made him change his mind and reluctantly gave it back. It would be the last time he saw this brilliant piece of work.

Ginny was now through with Quidditch for the next two months, and decided to stay in Australia for however long she wanted. Luna asked Fred if he wouldn't mind if she stayed to keep Ginny company, and he begrudgingly accepted. Everyone else had to go back. Hermione did so with sorrow She didn't know when she would see her friends again. She knew her place was at George's side. George even offered her to stay, but she refused

They shared their goodbyes to their friends at the Apparition point, and watched as they left, leaving eight people there excited about what they would do next.

They all packed into the Hummer, and made their way back to Walk About Creek. Their first impression about the town was less than trilling at the size of the village, but that changed when Ginny and Luna walked into Meg's bar, and they met Donk and Nugget. They watched as Donk continued his game of spill the drink. He held a mug of beer on his head, as others took their shot at trying to make him spill it by hitting him in the stomach. Donk offered the chance to Luna, and she accepted. She waited for him to get settled and then tickled him, causing him to roar in laughter, and spilling the beer.

Donk looked down at the diminutive blond, and picked her up and twirled her around. Luna was laughing so hard she burped. A loud burp that the whole bar heard, and broke out laughing.

Luna joined them in the laugh, and went for a second beer. Ginny had passed on the beer, and was drinking Orange soda with Harry. Luna danced with the men in the bar, and Harry and Ginny joined them. Ginny danced with Donk and Nugget, but no other stranger. She did dance with Remus, Sirius, Mick, and even Dobby who was in the disguise of a blond headed man. She shared a line dance with Eva, Tonks, Sue and Luna.

They ended the evening around midnight and made their way back to the modest home of the men and ladies.

The next day, they were up at seven AM, and were on the road for a trip trough the out back, and for a visit to Harry and Dobby's family, the Kumanjura.

This was Luna's element. She immediately set in with the tribe, joining the women of the tribe weaving baskets, tanning hides, Cooking, and playing with the kids. The tribe were pleased with Luna's willingness to learn their ways.

Then they all went out to search for exotic creatures for Luna. She was more than pleased at what they discovered. They first encountered the trap door spider. She watched, as a field mouse was captured as it ventured into the trap, and the spider leap out and grabbed it. Ginny paled at the sight, but knew it was a part of nature.

Their next encounter was with a mother Kangaroo, and her Joey. The Joey was jumping around when they got there, but the mother took him and shoved him in her pouch and jumped off when she saw the strangers.

As the trip continued, they saw Crocodiles, Lizards, snakes, water buffalo, many different types of birds, and more tribesmen who were out hunting for food. Their choice for their meal was less than appetizing as they chose Iguana.

They headed back to the village, as it was getting dark, when Mick got them to stop. Sue knowing Mick, knew something was amiss. Then they heard a shot, and a scream. Ginny and Luna turned to Harry, but were surprised when they saw him Apparate.

Harry found the tribesmen being surrounded by slavers, and being shot when they tried to escape. Harry had seen this before, and did not take kindly to it. He used his magic to blend in wih his surroundings, and began to impose his justice on the slavers.

The rest of his group just arrived when they saw Harry go into action. He was like a whirlwind dodging the shots being thrown his way. Taking out the slavers with the tribal weapons he carried. Harry was deadly with the Boomerang, and the blowgun with the darts filled with Blowfish powder. The powder drove the recipient mad with itching and blistering. The boomerang had devastating results cracking a few skulls with well aimed throws. Soon, there were no slavers left and the tribesmen were caring for their wounded. Mick talked to the tribemen, and got a few of them to help return the slavers to the proper authorities. They were not gentle with their handling of the bloody bastards as Mick called them.

They called for Dobby and he was asked to go to Walk Aout Creek and Get Donk, Nugget and some others to meet them at the village to help transport the slavers.

Ginny and Luna pulled Harry into a hug, thanking him for saving the tribesmen. He told them he would do it a million times over if he kept getting thanks like that, which got him anther round of thanks.

The Girls stayed there for a month with Harry and Sirius, when they felt it was time to go home. It was Luna who asked him, "Harry, don't you think it is time for you to at least return to London to let people know you are alive. I know there are some who would really like to see you."

"You know Luna, I think you are right. It is time I visited England. Mick visited New York, I wonder if he would like to go to London?"

Harry approached Mick, and asked but Mick declined saying he had enough of the big city life. Sue agreed with Mick. She was pleased with the life style here in Walk About Creek, and being with the love of her life.

So it was with tears of regret that nine people left Mick and Sue for Sydney one more time. This time it was to have access to the Apparition points in Lorry for their trip to England, and to re-unite with their friends there. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Sirius, Eva, Remus, Tonks, Dobby and Kreacher were on their way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Down Under Keeperoliver Chapter 5

They had arrived back to England at three AM, and not a one of them was tired, so they decided to stop for a bite to eat at an all night diner. They then left the diner, and still not being tired, walked around getting Harry reacquainted with his home of birth.. Harry had never been to London, so it was all new to him. The lights of the city lit up the streets, allowing him to see the sights.

It also allowed him to see the homeless, and the large number of them. He mentioned this to Sirius, and Sirius didn't know how to answer him. He had the same thought. How could a nation turn it's back on it's people forcing them to live in the street. He would look into this later. Harry promised he would join in with the matter, and together maybe they could come up with something.

Around 8AM, they thought it was time to head home. Sirius chose 12 Grimmauld Place as their resting place for the time being, and that is where they headed. It was close by, so they walked. He mentioned the address to every one and they looked up and saw the place in question. It was a large brown stone home, that was part of a four home complex, all rather large homes. There were five floors, plus a basement to each home.

Kreacher went in first to get a pot of tea going, and was surprised by who he met in the kitchen. He saw the water was already on, so he popped out to warn his master. He was too late, as they had already entered the home. Sirius could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen, and wondered who could be cooking. He knew it wasn't Kreacher, as he just ate with them.

The group waked to the kitchen, and could hear people talking . Sirius thought one of the voices sounded familiar. He pulled out his wand, and then slammed into the kitchen ready for what ever he faced. A startled Narcissa Malfoy was not one of his thoughts of who it could be. He lowered his wand, and sat in the closest chair. "Well, Cissy, it's good to see you made yourself at home. Do you mind telling me why you are here?"

Cissa held her head up and answered, "I am a Black, am I not? I have been here many times, and have always been welcomed. Have things changed since then, and I am no longer welcomed. This is my son Draco, by the way, and since you didn't ask."

Sirius let out a barking laugh at his cousin. Of course she was a Black, but it had been over a decade since her last visit to his home. "Yes, you are still a Black, and yes you are still welcome here, but one does not just decide to make one self at home in another's house even if it is family. So, what is the real reason for this unexpected visit?"

Narcissa lowered her head, "I'm sorry Sirius, we had no where else to go. I tried Andy's, and no one was there. When I arrived here, and it was empty, Draco and I decided to take up residence and would wait and see what the consequences would be when it came to that, which would appear to be now."

"There are no consequences for this Cissa, but I would like to know why you are here, and why it was your last choice?"

Cissa stayed quiet for a moment to gather her wits about her. "We lost everything Sirius. Our home, our money, our clothes, jewelry, everything. All we have is the clothes on our backs. The Ministry stripped us of it, when Lucius was found dead with the mark on his arm. They said it was because he lied after the death of the dark lord the first time, and said he was under the Imperious curse. We stayed in a small flat for 4 years, but, we couldn't afford it, and food, clothing and necessities. I came to you for help, and found the home vacant, so we moved in."

Sirius listened to his cousin, and felt sorry for her and her son. He was amazed at her nerve to take up residence in his home, but knew it was the survival instinct at work. He would have done the same if the shoe was on the other foot. "Narcissa, although I didn't like your choice for a mate, I can not in all honesty turn you away. You and your son can stay here if that is what you wish. Of course, you will have to put aside your pure-blood way of thinking, and be willing to share this home with the rest of us, which includes a half blood, a blood traitor, and the coming and going of others that include a muggle born and other blood traitors. If you cannot accept this, then you and your son must leave."

"Sirius, I hope you will believe me when I say, blood status is no longer an issue with the two of us. We have seen how the other half lives, and can well appreciate all birth rights and status. Living day to day opens your eyes to different things, and allows acceptance."

"Good, then we should all get along just fine. Now, if you will excuse us, we have had a very long day, and would like to get some rest. We will meet you for dinner. Kreacher, Dobby, if you don't mind how about we have dinner around 7PM."

"Yes Master Sirius, we can do that. Should we awaken you, or do you think you will be up by then?"

"If we want to get any sleep tonight, we must be up by then, so if you could awaken us at 6PM to allow us to clean up before dinner, that would be fine."

"As you wish Master Sirius."

At 6PM, Dobby woke the rest of his group and went back to help Kreacher with the dinner.

Narcissa and Draco were in the library relaxing, and talking about the change of living condition. Draco didn't want to face his old school mates, but, it was hard to avoid them even in this large home. He didn't have to worry though, as Harry told Ginny and Luna to try their best to get along with the Malfoy's. They agreed and went out of their way to make them feel welcome. Dinner had been a quiet affair,that saw the travelers still suffering from jet lag. and after dinner and a short talk, they all excused them selves and went back to bed.

The next day, Harry thought it best to go see Professor Dumbledore, and explain what happened.

Harry asked Ginny and Luna to go with him for moral support, which they agreed upon. They were surprised when Draco asked if he could join them, and they agreed .

The four flooed to Hogsmeade and walked to the castle. Hagrid allowed them to enter, greeting Ginny and Luna, Shook hands with Draco, though rather reluctantly, and shook Harry's hand before being introduced. "Hagrid, you don't remember me do you?"

"Should I?" Hagrid asked.

"No, I guess you shouldn't. I'm Harry Potter."

Hagrid was ready to throttle this impostor, for trying to use the name of the bravest person he should have known. Hagrid had always been ashamed of the way he treated Harry. Now here is this person trying to steal Harry's thunder. And to top it off, Ginny and Luna were sharing in the facade. "Are you girls in on this prank? It's not very funny ya know. I may not have been me best around Harry, but, I didn't try to hurt him or use his name to get me anything."

Luna went to the gentle giant, "Hagrid, Ginny and I wouldn't try to use Harry's name to gain us anything. Believe me when I say, this is the real Harry James Potter."

"It can't be, young Harry died seven years ago. You were there, you saw it. It was the saddest day of me life, and it isn't funny to be playing on a person's feelings that way. And with Malfoy being with you, only confirms my suspicion of this being a hoax."

Draco stepped back from the giant before he spoke. "Hagrid, I know my actions proceed me, but I can assure you this is not a prank, and even if it was, I would not be a part of it. Yesterday, Sirius, Black, Remus Lupin, Nyphadora Tonks, and these three plus three more arrived home from abroad, surprising mother and I. I will not go into details, so I will leave it at that."

"So you are saying that this is the real Harry, and he has some how come back to life? If ya don't mind, I would like to be there for your explanation to the Headmaster, and see what he thinks."

Ginny just said, "Please do Hagrid. We want you to hear the truth."

Hagrid looked down at the four people in front of him, with his eyes settling on Harry. "Hagrid, if it means anything, You have nothing to feel sorry about. You have to remember that you were not alone in your feeling the way you did. It took six very strong willed people to fight off the curse I was under. And keep in mind that Professor McGonagall and Flitwick were in the same shape you were in, so you know even the strong willed people could not fight the effects."

They continued their talk on their way to the Headmasters office, and Hagrid asked the Gargoyle to let them pass, after he gave it the password. He did not want to let them all in, but with Hagrid's word, he allowed them entry.

When Albus asked them to enter, they all went in and took a seat. Albus greeted Ginny, Luna, Draco, and Hagrid, but when he came to Harry he stopped and peered closely into his eyes. "Is that really you Harry? Can this be possible? Have you cheated death one more time?"

"Well sir, I do hope it wasn't me cheating death, as I would hate to have to see him every time I turn around. If you would let me, I would like to explain how it happened?"

"Please do Harry, as this sounds like it could be interesting. Would any one like something to drink, and maybe some pop corn, with a little salt and a lot of butter."

Luna's eyes expanded from her usually large eyes. "OOOOh that does sound good Headmaster. And a Coke would be nice as well."

"Anyone else?" They all nodded their head, and Albus had eight bottles of Coke, and three large bowls of popcorn with extra butter on them. One he gave to Hagrid, along with three cokes. A bowl and two cokes to Luna and Harry, and the same to Ginny and Draco.

Harry started in with what happened the night he disappeared. "I can only go on speculation on this part sir, as I was not myself that evening, as you well know. My first memory is of waking up to see Dobby sitting there holding my hand, and asking me if I knew who he was, and if I knew who I was. Evidently, this has been done in the past, with the person waking up with no memories what so ever. That wasn't the case with me, as I had full memories. Dobby told me he came in the middle of the night, while everyone was asleep, and took my body to a tribe of bush men in Australia. There he had them perform a ritual on my body, and brought me back to life. It was magic known only to this tribe. They are the..."

Albus broke Harry's train of thought. " The Kumanjura tribe I would imagine. Very strong in life magic. I have heard of this tribe, though I have never visited them, I have often wondered if it was true. It would seem it is. Sorry to interrupt your speech Harry, please go on."

"You have heard of my people sir?"

"Your people Harry? They took you in? That is most unusual. They are a very secretive group of people. You should deem yourself very lucky Harry."

"Oh I do sir, very lucky. Yes, they took me in as a member of their family. I have to tell you though, the whole tribe is not magical. only a few are magical, and they are the leaders of the tribe. They are called shaman, and are into magic. What is more amazing is that they took in one other, and he was not magical. Michael J. Dundee is his name. Though he wasn't magical, he did possess certain skills that were of the magical sort, and the Shaman taught him to use these powers of the mind. That is the only way to explain them. He could control lesser humans, and creatures with his mind. Not like an Imperious. He could get them to listen to reason, and get them to agree with his thoughts."

"I think I read about this Michael Dundee. I think he is called Mick, and became known as the Crocodile man."

"That's him sir. We became very close in those four years, almost like brothers, of course he is much older than I am."

Hagrid broke in here. "Professor, are you saying this really is Harry Potter, and that some tribe actually brought him back to life?"

"Oh yes Hagrid, I do indeed believe this is Harry. Why, did you doubt his story?"

"Of course I did sir, as no one can come back to us after they die."

"Yes well, Hagrid, here is living proof. Anyway, welcome back Mr. Potter. Can I ask what brought you back to England?"

Ginny and Luna continued this part of the story. And Albus never lost the smile that appeared on his face. He listened as Ginny told him of her family making the trip to Australia, along with Hermione and Luna. Luna told him of their visit to the out back region of the Northern Territory. Ginny told him of Ron's adventure with the Vegemite Sandwich, and Albus let out a loud laugh at this, as he had his own encounter with the nasty little thing, Hagrid on the other hand had his own encounter, and thought they were excellent. Luna and Ginny gave him a sick look. Draco was just sitting there taking it all in. What the heck is a Vegemite Sandwich? He asked this, and got a sick description of the Australian delicacy. He turned purple at the thought. Who the heck could eat a yeast sandwich. Blah.

Finally Harry and the rest felt it was time to go, but before they did, Albus asked a favor from Harry. "Harry, do you think I might be able to visit your tribe soon, before school started. I believe that Minerva and Filius might like to visit as well?"

Harry agreed and said he would come back in two days and get them for the weekend. Hagrid asked if he could go as well, and it was also agreed upon.

For the next two days, Harry and the girls met up with Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Lavender, Neville and Hannah. The spent time together was good for all, and promised they would get back together when they returned from Down Under. Harry asked Draco if he wished to come, and Draco didn't even think about it, as he was nodding his head in agreement. He had never accompanied his father when he went on his trips there, and always wanted to go. Ginny also agreed . Luna wanted to, but Fred put his foot down on this, as he missed her too much. Hermione though wished to go, and George agreed to let her go.

The eight travelers gathered together for the trip, and the port key took them to lorry, where Mick was waiting with Sue to take them back to Walk About Creek.

What ever Draco was expecting, this definitely wasn't it. The whole town consisted of twelve buildings. The traffic was a few water buffalo's wandering the streets. The entertainment was a bar in the middle of town. He really thought it was a mistake to come, but, that would change.

They visited the bar, and stayed for about and hour before they broke off to go to bed.

The next day, they took Albus, Minerva and Filius to the Kumanjuras, where Filius got into a long talk with the Shaman. Albus and Minerva walked around the village talking with the members and tasting their food which they found interesting, though quite spicy. Draco was getting bored when he saw a group of young adults playing a game, and went and watched for a bit, when they stopped and asked if he wished to join. Draco agreed and was soon playing what ever it was they were playing. They stopped once more when a young lady came over and joined in. Her name was Jill and Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. He tried very hard to stay around her during the game, but she moved like lightning. Finally the game ended, and Draco rushed to Jill's side to talk to her. He was surprised when she had a different dialect then he expected. It was American.

Mick and Sue were sitting on the porch of their home, when Sue saw Jill walking with Harry's friend. She nudged Mick to get him to see, and Mick, looked . "What? So Jilly's talking to a boy. What the big deal?"

"It's no big deal Mick, it's just that Jill hasn't had anyone to talk to her age, besides her friends here. It's good to see her talking with some one new. Since my cousin died, and Jill came to live with us, she has been lonely. I like the way she is getting along with Harry's friend. I wish Harry was still here for her to talk to."

Jill was enjoying her talk with Draco, and when she found out there were others her same age, she looked forward to talk to them. Draco took her to his three friends and soon they were all talking and having fun. This lasted for the rest of the visit.

When Monday cam, and the group had to return to England, Sue watched as Jill became quiet and seclusive. She wished the group would stay. Sue talked to Harry before they left. "Harry, mate. Jill really enjoyed herself while you guys were here, and I don't want her slipping back into her shell when you leave."

"I'm sorry Sue, but the Professors need to get back to Hogwarts, Hermione needs to get back to George, and Draco was only allowed to come for the weekend. His mom would probably get upset if he stayed longer."

"OH, I know Harry, I was just wondering if Jill could go back with you for a while. There is no one here for her to talk with and do things with. Do you think Sirius would mind another boarder for a little while?"

"NAH. Sirius has more room than you need for the whole tribe of my family. I think he would enjoy one more. By the way, How come I never met Jill before?"

"Well, she was my cousin's daughter. She was a single mom. She died just before we left to come back. She stayed with my dad, when he asked her if she wanted to visit Mick and I. She did, and she has been here for the past two weeks . I think she would have been asking to go home soon as she is quite lonely here. I think a change of scenery might do her some good."

"Let me contact Sirius, and I will let you know what he says. And Harry went in the house and flooed Sirius to ask. He came back out said, "Sirius said you all could come if you wanted."

She asked Mick, and he agreed and they all left for Lorry to get the Port Key back to England. Wally drove them there so that he could take the Hummer back to Walk About Creek.

Draco was so excited about Jill coming with them that when they landed back in England, He landed on his pride causing the rest to laugh. He grunted, then broke out laughing as well. He stood up, put his hand on Jill's shoulder and said, "Welcome to London Jill."


	6. Chapter 6

Down Under Keeperoliver Chapter 6

Jill took in the sights around her, as she was looking at London for her very first time, as was quite impressed. The hustle and bustle of the city was surprising. People moved like they were going to a fire. It seemed like the traffic in the streets was carried over to the sidewalks, as people all flowed in the same direction while walking

Draco dropped his hand from her shoulder, and took her hand in his, and started to walk toward a taxi, following the rest of the group. They wanted Jill to see the sights of London so they decided to take the muggle transportation to 12 Grimauld Place, via the scenic route. It took over an hour to make the trip, but it was worth it by the look on Jill's face.

The taxi dropped them off in front of the complex, and they gave her the address to their home, and she watched as the building seemed to stretch, showing the home. If Jill didn't know about magic, this would have caused her to pass out. As it was, she was very impressed with what magic was capable of.

They entered the home, and the smells of food cooking hit her immediately, causing her to realize she was really hungry. They led her to the kitchen, Draco never letting go of her hand. She was met with a large group of people sitting at a long table with enough food to feed an army, sitting on it.

After introductions, Jill made herself comfortable and filled her plate with the food sitting there. It was wonderful, and soon she was relishing in the treats available.

After the main course was done, the desserts replaced the food on the table, and Jill got her self a bowl of chocolate pudding. She finally pushed her bowl away from her, and said, "Thank you, that was delicious, but I can't eat another bite."

After everyone was finished, they all retreated to the living room where Draco told the story of how he met Jill, and how, Sue let her come to London with them for a while to keep her from getting bored. Narcissa watched her son keep looking in the young girl's direction when he felt she wasn't looking, inwardly smiling at her son's attention.

It wasn't long before they all agreed it was time for bed, and they made their way up the stairs where Jill would be sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione. Hermione decided to stay for the evening, and head to the shop the next morning.

Ginny asked Jill what she wanted to do the next day, and Jill asked if they could join Hermione in going to the twins joke shop. Ginny answered, "You really don't know what your getting your self in for? I don't think you have ever seen a shop like this."

"Is it that bad? I really do like a good prank and I am open to new ideas." Jill said as she got ready for bed.

"Then maybe you will like it. Just keep an open mind when we go."

The next morning, Draco and the girls made their way to the joke store, while Harry made his way back to Hogwarts. He wanted to catch up on what Daphne was doing, and how she doing. Harry made his way to the gate, and Hagrid was there to meet him. "Harry, G'day mate. Hey thank you harry for allowing me to visit Walk About with you. They really know how to live there don't they. Why I bet I would fit right in.I may even spend all next summer there. Yup, sure is a great place. Donk and Nugget took to me like we had known each other for ever. Great guys them are."

Hagrid went on for the entire trip to Albus' office, where he let Harry go. Harry chuckled as he watched his new friend walk off still talking about his trip. He then gave the pass word to the Gargoyle, and rode the steps up to Albus' office. He was let in, and Harry was pulled into a hug by a beautiful blond. "Hello Daphne, It's good to see you." Harry was pulling her in for a hug. It was the first one they shared, and Daphne was taking full advantage of it.

Oh Harry I couldn't believe it when Uncle Al told me that you were alive. I thought he was reverting back to his pranking days. But when Minerva told me it was true, then I knew it was. It is so good to see you, and to be able to actually hold you. Let's go get a bite to eat in the kitchen, and tell me all about what you have been doing for the last seven years. By Uncle Al."

Harry grinned as he said, "Ya by Uncle Al."

Albus just laughed as he watched his great niece and Harry walk off. He didn't even get a word in while Harry was there.

Harymand Daphne walked to the kitchen Daphne holding his hand the entire trip, as if she never wanted him to leave again.

As they ate, Daphne brought up a subject she was not looking forward to an answer, "So, I hear that you and Ginny got together. Is it serious."

"Na, Sirius is my godfather. It's Ginny I love."

Although it was meant to be a joke, Harry saw Daphne start to look depressed. "Hey Daphne, are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

"I'll be alright Harry, It's just the thought of having you back overtook me there for a minute. After thinking you were dead for seven years, the fact that you aren't is kind of overwhelming."

Harry all of a sudden felt he had to talk to Ginny. He had to know what was happening to him now. He had extremely strong feelings for Ginny, but now, he had strong feelings for Daphne, and it was very confusing. Especially knowing how beautiful she was, and yet did not have a boyfriend. Harry didn't care how intimidating Albus and Abe were, a guy in his right mind would face the two to have a chance with this beautiful young lady.

Harry and Daphne walked and talked all morning, and into the afternoon, when Harry thought it was time to leave. He pulled Daphne into a hug, when Daphne kissed him. Not just a peck on the cheek, but a full blown passionate kiss on the lips. Harry stepped back from Daphne and looked at her. "Daphne, you know I'm with Ginny, so why did you kiss me like that?"

"Because Harry, I wanted to know what it was like. I tried to date Fred after you died, but, we both felt it wasn't working for either of us, That was when him and Luna hooked up. Uncle and Albus and Abe have been sort of looking out for me, keeping guys away. Truth be told, they want me to find a guy and settle down. They also know of what my true feelings are, as does Ginny. Yes, I told her of how I felt. We shared many hours crying on each others shoulders. I can't believe she let you come here by your self, knowing how I feel about you."

"It could be she is testing me for infidelity. I want you to know Daphne, I think you are a beautiful woman, but, I love Ginny. I think something happened in the chamber that day that insured I would be with her. Other wise I would have you in my arms right now. I don't understand what I'm feeling for you, but, for some insane reason it feels right, and it scares me, because I don't want to lose Ginny. Can you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes I do Harry. Please talk to Ginny soon. Her and I both talked about this, and you should hear it from her. Now I think you should go before I do it again, and this time I won't let you go." Daphne said with tears in her eyes.

It was a confused Harry that walked away from Daphne. At one time she was called the Slytherin Ice Princess. Harry now considered her the Hogwarts Fire Princess.

Harry got back to Sirius' home and found the girls sitting in the family room talking Draco was there as well, and they all looked up when Harry entered. Ginny saw the look on his face, and knew what was coming. She excused herself from her friends and took Harry by the hand, and up the stairs.

She led Harry into her room, closed, locked, and silenced the room. She brought him to her bed and then sat him down, with her sitting next to him. "She kissed you, didn't she?"

"I'm sorry Ginny. She took me by surprise. I wasn't going to kiss her. She told me about you and her talking after I died, and how you both shared your feelings about me. I didn't now she felt that way about me. I told her something happened in the chamber that told me you and I were going to be together. She told me to talk to you, so here I am. Did she tell you she was in love with me?"

Yes she did Harry, and I told her I loved you also. I also told her it didn't make any difference since you died. However, we did agree that no matter what, we would remain friends. Now, how do you feel about Me, and Daphne? Do you love me and her?"

"Ginny, if I had to chose between the two of you, like I said, in the chamber I felt something that told me you and I were meant to be together. I know for a fact that I love you. With that being said, I cannot deny not having feelings for Daphne. Hell, I can't deny not having feelings for Hermione and Luna as well. Does that make me a bad person, having feelings for all of you? Ginny I only know the love of a family. Having feelings for a girl is new territory for me. Please don't think me bad."

Ginny pulled Harry in for a hug and a kiss. It was not as passionate as Daphne's, but, it held more meaning for Harry, because it was from the girl he thought he loved."Harry, I could never think that about you. I think I know what you mean about the feelings you had in the chamber, as I felt them too. When Daphne confessed to me about her feelings for you, I wanted to kill her, and hug all at the same time. It was weird. I really didn't know if I wanted to love her or hate her.. Do you still want to talk about the way you feel, or are you having second thoughts about us?"

"There are no second thoughts about us. Like I said, love is new to me when it comes to girls, but, if love feels the same between family, and a girl, then I know I love you. I just don't want to hurt Daphne. How do I tell her that I chose you? I will always chose you"

"Harry I think you should date us both, before you make a commitment. See if I am what you truly want."

"No Ginny. I told you what I want, and don't wish to drag it out, and put a false hope in Daphne's heart. Don't you feel the same way about me?"

"Yes Harry I do."

"Then why are you willing to take a chance on losing me to another woman?"

"Because Harry I love you so much, I want to see you happy. If you are happier in the arms of another woman, then so be it."

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I can't do that. If you want me to be happy, then tell me you doin't want me to date Daphne. You now, that in another three weeks you will be going off for your team to start the next season. I want you and I to be together so that no one will approach you during the year. As a matter of fact, I want to announce to the Wizard world that I am back and I am taken. Kills two birds with one stone. Before we do this, I want you and I both to talk to Daphne to explain to her how we both feel."

Ginny kissed him one more time, this time surpassing the passion that Daphne put into her kiss. Ginny felt heat building up in her stomach, and spreading lower. If she didsn't stop the kiss soon. things were going to get heated. Unfortunately, her mouth felt differently, and continued the kiss. Harry had the sense to break it off after he didn't know how long. Ginny was sorry and grateful for Harry's actions.

The next day found Harry and Ginny sitting with Daphne explaining their feelings to her. Daphne had a few tears, but she was smiling as well. She hugged them both for being truthful to her, and thanked Harry for not doing as Ginny suggested and date them both. She did wish them luck, And Harry kissed her on the cheek before they left for the Quibbler, which was the only paper he would permit to carry the story. If they wished to allow the Prophet to write the story, it had to be the one Harry gave to Xeno, with no changes. Xeno was thrilled to have Harry back and to be allowed to write the story of his return. He was not told how Harry was brought back, just that it was ancient magic. He was also told that with his return, the famous chaser for the Harpies, Miss Ginevra Weasley, was officially off the market for possible dates.

Harry and Ginny remained the best of friends with Daphne, and Daphne promised to go to Ginny's games with Harry, whenever she had the chance. Harry had to do something for Daphne though, and he talked to Ginny about it, and Ginny couldn't believe what he suggested, but, agreed. Harry made one more trip back to Australia, and to his land given to him by Mick. He went to the area where he knew he would find what he was looking for. The mine was hidden so that you could be standing in it's entrance, and not see the cave. He entered and looked for the perfect stones, he found them, and took them to Sydney where he had a specxial necklace made using the stones he took form the cave. After getting them cut, and mounted, he had the necklace made and brought them home. He showed them to the girls, and Hermione and Luna fell in love with it. Ginny liked it very much, and Jill said. "Hey Harry, why didn't you go to the good mine? You know the quality is better there?"

"Because my dear Jill, if I may call you that, I love Daphne, but I am in love with Ginny. I have to keep something better for her."

Jill looked at Harry for a second then said, "Son of a bitch, a man that thinks. I never thought I'd live to see the day."

That was the way the day ended, with every one laughing at Jill's comment, well everyone but Draco, as he sulked not knowing what to think of that statement. Jill gave him a peck on the cheek and told him to cheer up. it was only a joke.


	7. Chapter 7

Down Under Keeperoliver Chapter 7

A/N: Going back to my complaint about Ignored being ignored, well, it has caught on of late, but with that deleted scene I posted for Angel on Campus, I realize that Angel was so much better than Ignored. That last chapter received over 5000 reads, and 2800 hits. How good is that? Of course it all didn't go to that chapter, but 700 of it did. Nothing to complain about there. So what I'm saying is not all of my stories are going to be as accepted as Angel. I think it was that story that made me the author that am. I don't know if I can ever match the popularity of it again. It doesn't mean I won't try. My little brown book is filling up with ideas. I've added three in the last two days, one of which is a smut with a story line. So that is two smut stories I have on hold, and about six T rated stories on hold. None of my stories will ever be less than T rated because of the use of my language. I like to cuss. Not a lot, but it is still there. Well I guess that's all there is to this meaningless garble. I just wanted to get across that I am over my fit. I just did not know how popular Angel really was. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Down Under-}

Jill had been with the group about a month, when she received some disturbing news from Sue. Her dad, Jill's grandfather has been diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer, and was not expected to make it. Sue wanted Jill to come to New York to by her Grandfather's side, and then she had to be there for the reading of the will. She was also needed in Australia, as there was a discovery on her property that could be very profitable for her. She was to set up office in Sydney,with Sue and Mick.

Harry's property was also included with that, but, Harry already had a business arrangement with a firm in Sydney, that handled all his affairs for 20% of the profit.

They were all gathered at the Airport saying their goodbyes to Jill. Draco was devastated by this turn of events, as he was getting quite close to Jill. With this change, it would not seem He would ever see Jill again, or at least not enough to continue any relationship.

After saying their goodbyes when she was called to board, they all watched until they saw her plane take off. Draco was so in grief, he didn't talk to anyone for a week. Harry didn't like what Draco was doing to himself, and talked to Ginny, then someone else, before he put his plan into motion.

It was two weeks to the start of the school year, and Draco received a message from Professor Dumbledore asking to speak to him. Him and Harry met the Professor at the gate, and then walked to the castle. He led them to his office where they sat and listened to what he had to say.

"Mr. Malfoy, There is a vacancy that just came up in the school, and I was wondering if you would like to fill it. It seems that Professor Snape has been offered a position in the Ministry, that would require him to be there from noon to five every day. We need someone to cover those hours and he recommended you for the position."

"Why me? Why not my mother?"

"Well, it seems that Professor Snape asked if he could have an assistant, and when they said yes, he asked your mother. She accepted, thus leaving me to ask you."

Draco felt like the whole thing was a set up for a prank. He tried looking into Dumbledore's eyes, but the old man was too smart to let anyone see through his feelings or thoughts. He then looked to Harry who was looking at him at though he was waiting for an answer. He saw no deception. He then asked, "What about Hermione Granger, she scored the highest mark in potions, both written and practical?"

"Oh come now Draco, do you actually see her taking a drop in pay, and leaving a job she absolutely adores. Not saying she wouldn't love to teach, but, if she loves what she is doing, and gets more money doing it, Then there is no need to ask. Do you not want this position? You certainly are putting up quite a bit of resistance?"

"Sir, I am just making sure you have approached all avenues. I want to make sure you have the bet available person to fill the post. I'm not saying I'm bad, I just know there are more qualified people out there."

"Professor Snape did not just throw your name out there Draco. He honestly feels that with your age, and your knowledge of potions, you are the best suited for the job. And yes he did ask Miss Granger first, and she declined."

"Well then sir, I guess that leaves me no choice but to accept your offer."

"About bloody time you git. For a minute there, I thought you were going to blow this chance." Harry laughed out loud.

"Stuff a sock in it Potter. I had to make sure you guys weren't trying to pull a prank on me."

"Merlin's shorts! Do you really think Professor Dumbledore would bring you all the way out here just to pull a prank on you. You have been hanging out with Pads too much, and have that Black mentality."

"It's kept me safe so far."

Harry was once again laughing, "Do you honestly think because you think like a Black, you are safe from pranks?"

"Safer than when I wasn't thinking like him. You have to admit, He is a pretty smart guy, and is brilliant in his devious way. No one is safe from him.

"You keep thinking like that."

Albus was sitting there laughing at the two young men. He would never have thought that Harry and Draco would become so close, as if they were brothers.

Albus took Draco and Harry down to the potions lab to talk to Severus, and left them there for their consultation. Severus knew that Harry was back, but to see him here confirmed in his mind that he was indeed back. And for the first time, shook his hand. Harry thanked Severus for the concern he showed him. Severus also told him that he would have offered the job to him, except Professor Dumbledore said something like he wasn't staying here. Harry let him know that he wouldn't be staying permanently, but how long he would be staying he was not for sure.

Severus went over the schedule with Draco for the upcoming year, letting him know all fifth through seventh years would be in the morning classes, leaving him years 1-4. Draco appreciated that, as he didn't know if he could face the upper years class members.

Harry and Draco then left for the entrance , when they saw Daphne walking the halls. Harry called out to her, and she turned and grinned at them. "Hello Harry. Draco, it's been a while. How have you been?"

Draco just shrugged his shoulders, "It's been rough, but Mum and I have survived. We're living with Sirius at the moment, and I have just been offered the afternoon Potions classes, and mum is assisting Severus in the Ministry in the afternoon, so things are finally starting to look up."

"Good to hear that. So when do you officially start?"

"I will be back Monday morning to set up a curriculum, and then go over past years to set up a course study. I'm actually looking forward to it. At least I don't have to face any of the senior students who could make me look like a complete idiot."

Harry couldn't help it, "Na, you don't have to worry about that mate. You're able to do that on your own, no problems."

"What ever happened to the Harry I couldn't stand to be around, because of the curse he had on him? Now I can't stand to be around him because he is Crocodile Potter, idiot supreme. Holder of the Order of the Obnoxious, First Class."

"You're damn right, and proud of it."

"Can't anybody have the last words with you?"

"Not if you keep asking silly questions."

Draco started to say something, then thought he better not. He had to shut Harry up some how. He turned to Daphne, who had been laughing at the two nuts. Draco smiled and said, "I am so glad that we can amuse you. Maybe we should take our act on the road?" As soon as he said it, he knew he would live to regret it.

"There you go with those silly questions again. Of course we can't take it on the road. There is no one there to listen to us. Some people need to think before they speak."

Daphne was holding her sides at this. She hadn't laughed this hard in like forever. She was glad that Draco would be back, but it would be great if Harry could also. She would really like to get to now him all over again.

Down Under-}

Luna was behind the counter watching the kids as they got lost in the merriment of Potter's perfect Pranks. Fred came up beside her to put his arms around her, and nuzzled her neck sending shivers down her spine. She wanted to hit him in the head, or throw him on the floor and have her way with him. She chose hitting him in the head, then later throwing him on the bed and having her way with him. It sounded perfectly logical to her, after all, you can't make scene in front of the children now can you.

Fred rubbed his head where Luna popped him accusing her of being touchy and moody.

Luna huffed "I am not touch or moody, I am sensitive. If you don't know the difference, then you don't know me very well."

She was still reading the morning Prophet, and the story about Harry's return. They had actually done a nice job, and didn't throw any false rumors out to the people. She looked up to see Verity swamped by customers, and went over to help. She rung up her first customer, took her money, gave her the change, and Bagged her purchase. She turned just in time to see a very young boy throw something in her direction, and she ducked. The object sailed over her head, and hit Fred in the forehead. She watched as it oozed down his face. It looked like boogers, and pulled like a spider web, leaving strands all over the place. Fred was beginning to get frustrated with the stuff. "What the heck is this stuff anyway? I can't get it off me."

Luna looked at the package the boy got it from, "It says it's the newest in muggle toys. The instant Spider-man Web slinger cartridge replacement fluid."

George walked in at that time saying, "Why didn't we think of that?"

Luna concluded, "Pretty bad when the creator can't even remember his own invention."

"Is that ours? It's Bloody Brilliant. Where did we stock this at, I want to get Ron introduced to it. That should go over well with him, especially if we add the hatching spider eggs to it."

Fred laughed at this, which only made his mess worse. "George, Luna, anybody, I need a little help here."

Luna got a fresh package for the boy, and took the web removal fluid from the open pack and handed it to Fred. He finally got the mess cleaned up. "George is right, we have to get Ron to try this out. He'll love it. Almost as much as the Vegemite Sandwich."

Now Luna was laughing which caused her to burp quite loudly, causing the people in the store to laugh. If it hadn't been so funny, Luna would have been embarrassed. In stead she laughed right along with them. Fred pulled her in for a hug, laughing right along with her. "Woman, you are insane. I think that is why I love you so much. You can make me laugh till I cry."

"Well It's good to see I'm good for something around here, and know that you love for something besides my stunningly good looks."

"Yes, there is that too."

"Oh no you don't, I will not let you get away with Harry's lines. Nice try Charlie."

"I believe I'm Fred. Hey George, aren't I Fred?"

"No, I'm Fred, you're Charlie."

"We work in a joke shop, and it's filled with wanna be comedians."

Down Under-}

Ginny was sitting at the table eating breakfast, when an owl started to peck at the window. She went over to it, and let it in. Instead of coming in, He lifted his leg to Ginny, and she took the letter from the Owl, which turned and flew off.

Ginny took the letter to the table and looked at it. It was from the Ministry. Not knowing what it was about, she opened it.

To Miss Ginevra Weasley:

This message is in regards to the broom you are using for your Quidditch games. Said broom is called the Dream Machine now.

The Dream Machine is the ultimate broom, and desperately needed by the Ministry of Magic, for it's Auror corp, and the Unspeakables. Please reconsider your choice to leave it as a one only Broom.

We have tried to contact Mr. Potter, but he refuses to talk to us, as it is your broom.

If you would agree to listen to our plea, I am sure you would agree to our offer for twenty of your brooms.

If you agree to listen to us, just say so on the letter, and it will automatically send you a time and date for this meeting. It must be answered in twenty four hours, or the spell will wear off, and it will tell us you do not wish to speak about it.

Thank you for your time.

Amelia Bones

Head of the DMLE

(Department Of Magical Law Enforcement)

They never quit do they, Ginny thought.

Harry made it down stairs, and Ginny handed him the letter. "They're not going to let it go are they. I guess what I can do, is make a different broom with all your capabilities, but not your uniqueness, like the saddle, or the gravity spell. Or the handle bars, or the name."

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled, "You could do that I guess, and give it a special name. Ohh I know, you can name it after your father's group. THE MARAUDER."

Harry reached across the table and kissed her, "You're brilliant, you know that. I like that, and so will Pads and Moony. Sort of a testimonial, or tribute. I'll write them back to see if this is acceptable. I'm sure it will be, and that way you will still have your one of a kind broom."

Harry received a letter from Amelia Bones saying that it would be fine.

Harry, Dobby, Sirius, and Remus went to work on the Marauder and had it completed in two days. They set up a test date, with Sirius and Remus both going to test fly it for the ministry. What the ministry didn't know was that on Remus' broom was the gravity lock, and a sticking charm so that the wind would not be pushing him back on the broom. Their test flight went perfect, and they each had their suits for the super sonic speed.

They all agreed to test the brooms at Hogwarts, because of the completely magical area, and the most vacant land for the full use of the broom. Sirius and Remus put the broom through it's paces with the slower speeds, if you could call them that. All the Professors were out there to watch.

Sirius and Remus climbed on their brooms and looked to each other, smiled, and were then 1000 feet in the air. The people in the stands didn't even see them take off. They were just getting ready to go into their routine. when a streak of bubble gum pink flew right between them and then the chase was on. Tonks was using Ginny's broom, and even though they were supposed to be even in the speed category, the Dream Machine was clearly a little faster. They handled the same, but the Dream Machine had better breaking ability. on the straight aways, the Marauders were faster for some reason, but the difference was negligible. Then they set down, and got into their suits. Tonks joined them in this as well. Remus was worried about her, but, he knew better than to voice his concern. The three took off, going through the different speeds to set up for Super Sonic speed. The made a circuit around the pitch, made their run and BOOM, they were gone. Hagrid just yelled, "What the Bloody Hell was that?"

Harry was laughing as he told him, "That Hagrid was called a sonic boom. You hear that when ever someone breaks the sound barrier."

"The sound barrier. What's that?"

"Too bad Hermione isn't here, she could explain it better. What it is, Hagrid, when a vehicle goes faster than 700 mph. there is a point where the vehicle goes faster than the sound it is making, and it leaves behind a loud boom. It makes it when ever you break the barrier, whether going into it, or coming out of it. If a person is not protected, it could hurt him or her."

It was about an hour, when they returned with some fresh french pastry, with the address printed on the box. From Paris France.

Sirius got off his broom, and walked over to the inspectors. "Sorry we're late but we stopped for some coffee, and a pastry, so we brought back some for everyone."

Amelia was so impressed she ordered 20 brooms with the possibility of another twenty in four months. She paid the price of 10,000 galleons for each broom, and a suit. She found out it was a special pressure suit, that cancelled out the sound of breaking the barrier and protected them from the strong winds of the ride. The friction they created could actually burn the clothes on their back. She had five Aurors there for their thoughts of the brooms. When they were done the smile on their faces said it all. Then Amelia gave it a go. Even Ginny would have been impressed with the moves Amelia was making. Not quite to Ginny's standing, but very much beyond those made by the Aurors. She landed and told Harry. "They're OK. However, do you think I may be able to try the Dream Machine?"

Harry looked to Tonks, and she didn't know what to say. Ginny gave her a hard time just to let her try it out.

"What the hell, I already died once, so I'm used to it. Please go ahead Madam Bones, and give it a try."

Amelia got on the Dream Machine, and like a rocket she was gone. This time she did not hold back. She was a whirling dervish, in and out of the goal posts, diving, rolling, climbing, loops. Whatever she could think of she did. When she landed, she waked to Harry and said, "NOW THAT'S A BROOM! WHAT A RUSH. DAMN I GOT TO GET ME ONE OF THESE."

Harry was laughing so hard Remus had to keep him up, while laughing him self. They were not alone, as the Aurors, Inspectors and Professors were laughing as well.

Minerva, Filius, and Albus asked if they could try it, and received the same comments. Filius was the surprise of the bunch, as he looked closer to Ginny's style than any one else. He was so excited he danced across the pitch as they left for the castle. The Dream Machine and Ginny were asked to come back to put on a demonstration for the students, once school started.

One week after the sale, Harry, Remus, Dobby, and Sirius received letters of appreciation from the Ministry. They had been called out on a mission, and used the brooms. An earthquake along the northern shore of the Mediterranean Sea had caused massive damage to the shore line and buildings set on it. With the help of the brooms, many lives were saved in the magical village of St. Monique in southern France. They were not allowed to use it for any other area, or there would have been many more lives saved.

Other countries heard about the Marauder, and soon there was a demand for over 1,000 of the brooms. All of the money went to Remus, with a lot of consternation. Harry and Remus didn't need it, and Dobby had everything he needed being with Harry. Remus was now a very rich person. He was now also able to marry Tonks. Which he did. He also asked Harry if he could help him to design a broom for Tonks. Harry and Dobby did, but refused Remus' help. Three days later, Harry presented Remus and Tonks their broom. They called it Pretty in Pink. That was because that was the color of the broom, and it was a two seater. When you stood it up on end, it looked like Harry's lightning bolt. It looked weird, but handled like a dream machine. When there was a single person riding on it, there was a spell that would shorten the broom so that it could be ridden as a single broom.

The broom company was becoming so popular, Harry needed help. He put an add in the paper asking for retired Quidditch players to join his staff for making the brooms. Remus became CEO for the Marauder Broom Company. In the first year it's net worth was over 10,000,000 Galleons. The Twins were being challenged as the fastest rising company in the wizard world.


	8. Chapter 8

Down Under Keeperoliver Chapter 8

As promised, Ginny arrived at Hogwarts on September 8 to give her demonstration on her broom. It was a Saturday, so her, Harry Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Luna, Fred and George arrived to eat breakfast with the faculty and students. They were surrounded by the students, all wanting autographs of Ginny. She was the most popular Quidditch player to ever graduate from Hogwarts.

Draco joined them at their table and even Daphne came down to join them. Daphne sat next to Ginny, and asked her many questions about her and Harry's relationship. Ginny raised her eyebrow at the number of questions she asked and at her interest in Harry. Daphne blushed and said that even though Harry told her Ginny and he were together, She still had hoped for a change of heart. Ginny felt sorry for Daphne, but did not do anything to change Daphne's chances. She told Daphne that she loved Harry, and hoped that he would soon make a stronger commitment. She then told Daphne that Draco seemed to be taking an interest in her, and maybe should test those waters. Daphne chanced a glance in Draco' direction to find him staring at her. He dropped his head as soon as she noticed this. Daphne turned back to Ginny and grinned, "I just may do that, Ginny. Thanks for pointing that out to me."

After their meal, they made their way down to the pitch, and saw that te crowd was already building for the demonstration. Every student, teacher, and even family were here for this. There were even scouts for the other teams in the league to see what the broom could do. Ginny had no intention to hide the capabilities, as the press had already made her broom a public matter.

As she mounted her broom, Harry came over to her and gave her a good luck kiss, which gave the crowd their first reason to cheer. From there, the noise level remained at a fever pitch, as Ginny started her show. Her moves were flawless, as she zoomed around the pitch faster than any one expected, or felt recklessly. She never faltered, even with her dives that ended up five inches from the ground, then leveling off. She then climbed to 1,000 feet in a flash. Her hair stayed in place for the whole routine which astounded many people, especially at the speed she was doing it.

The reaction from the scouts was one of concern, as they had no way to compare their seekers with Ginny and her Dream Machine. The message they would turn over to their respective teams would all read (Center all training on our chasers, as that would be our only hope of defeating the Harpies in the upcoming season.)

With the climax of her demonstration, Ginny dived for the final time, to pull up just short of the ground, and landed perfectly. The cheers from the crowd was deafening. They had just witnessed the a performance of a lifetime, and were very appreciative of it. Ginny raised her hand to the crowd in acceptance of their approval of her show. She joined Harry in another kiss, "Thank you Harry. You don't know how much this means to me. This Broom, this crowd, this acceptance. Everything. I love it. And I love you." She finished with another kiss and a hug for Harry.

Down Under-}

The mood changed drastically in the next few days. Ginny was leaving the next day for training camp and the start of the season. She would be gone, and Harry, Sirius, Remus, Eva, Tonks and Dobby would be returning to Australia. Hermione, Luna, Fred and George were with them for the last evening, to share their good byes to every one that were departing. Tears were being shed, and hugs were common during the evening. Hermione and Luna felt an emptiness in their hearts as their closest friends were leaving. They knew when Ginny would be returning, but didn't know when the would see Harry again.

The evening ended with the females crying, and the males trying their best to comfort them. The worst were Harry and Ginny, as they would be alone in their sorrow.

The next morning, Harry's family left with Ginny for her training camp, and shared their goodbyes with her. Harry was the last on to share it with her, and it was a very heart wrenching affair.

And before she knew, Ginny was alone for the first time all summer. Even her teammates couldn't get her out of her feeling of loneliness. She was that way for abut two weeks. Then she received her first letter from Harry.

My Sweet Ginevra

Hello love, do you miss me? I sure miss you. Things just aren't the same with out you.

Well, we made it back to Walk About, and boy have things changed. Jill decided to base her headquarters here, rather than Sydney. You would not believe what this meant to the little community.

Where we once had only one road in and out of here, we now have several. Instead of twelve buildings, we now have more than I can count. Jill's home office is huge. It has twelve stories, and is one entire block. She has also had my home office moved here, much to the consternation of my firm. However, the houses going up are quite the sight. Huge. They wanted me to live in one, but, I refused. Believe it or not, so did Sirius. Eva still wants nothing to do with his old life style.

Remus and Tonks took one though. Very nice. Remus said it was the first home he ever owned, and he wanted to do it right.

Ginevra, I received a letter from Gwenog, and she is concerned about you. She says you are listless, and non receptive to her talks. This is not the Ginevra I know and love. The Ginevra I know would be doing everything she could to make the time go by faster. She would never let her teammates down.

Ginny, you need to play like you did, before you came to Australia. It is the only way for you to make the time apart more acceptable. You need to interact with your friends on the team. You need to become the Ginevra Weasley people are expecting to see during a game.

Although I miss you dearly I have the love of a family to help me through it. You need to allow you team mates to become your family, Ginny, so they can help you through your loneliness. Plus you will have your family at some of your games, so you have that to look forward to. Do everything you can to take your mind of your feelings. I DO NOT WANT YOU GETTING HURT BECAUSE YOUR MIND IS NOT IN THE GAME. I LOVE YOU, AND I WANT YOU WHOLE THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU.

I am sending you something that I want you to wear during your games. Well I wan you to wear them all the time, but, especially during your games. Once you have them in place, you will know why. I need your mind on the game, and these may help.

With that, I believe it is time I ended this letter. Just remember I love you very, very much.

With all my heart:

HARRY

P.S. The whole gang says hi.

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she finished the letter. She found a little package in the envelope and removed the articles in it. It was a pair of earrings. She put these on, and as soon as she did, She felt Harry's thoughts flooding her mind. 'Ginny if your hearing me, then these worked. When ever you wish to talk to me, just think of me, and I will get the message. One thing I ask though, is remember the time difference in our locations. 7:30 in the morning would probably be the best time to talk. I look forward to our first communication. Always remember that I love you. On game day I want you to open the link, that way I know how the game is going. Keep your mind in the game.'

The smile on Ginny's face was the first she wore since her training started.

The next morning at 7:30, she opened the link to Harry, and they talked for about an hour, before Ginny had to go to practice. It was a new Ginny that entered the stadium for practice, and Gwenog was glad to see the old Ginevra Weasley back on the pitch. She had the Dream Machine doing everything it was capable of leaving her teammates in awe of her performance. She was quick to respond to her first sighting of the snitch, and had it within seconds. She had done that five more times during practice, leaving a very satisfied Gwenog Jones on the pitch when practice was over.

A week later was Ginny's first game, and just before the start, she opened the link to Harry. After a few words of encouragement from Harry, she was ready for the start.

Ginny's play for the last week had rubbed off on her teammates, and the Lancaster Lancers were never in the game. After one hour and thirty minutes, Holy head was up 140 - 20 when Ginny saw the snitch and ten seconds later, it was in her hand. Final was 290 - 20.

As the season progressed, it was clear that the Harpies were the team to beat. When They played Bulgaria, and Ginny faced Viktor, he came to her before the game to talk to her. He asked her about her broom and where she got it from. She told him it was from a friend, and left it at that. Viktor did not pursue it any further, and they just talked for a while.

When Viktor witnessed what the broom could do, he just sat back and enjoyed the show. He knew watching Ginny practice before the game, he was not going to be catching the snitch today. What he didn't know was that the game was over the minute Ginny took to the air. Ginny saw the snitch when it was released, and when the whistle blew to start the game, she took off and caught up to the snitch before it had a chance to hide among the stands. Viktor was still on the ground. He was laughing when Ginny returned to him. "You never even gave me a chance to get airborne. This was the shortest game ever played, and you had to do it against me. I shall never live this down with my coach." Viktor continued laughing as he said this.

It was the first time a regular season game made the front page of the Daily Prophet. A picture of Ginny holding the snitch up to the crowd opened the story with a opening statement. {Is this going to be a regular occurrence at a Harpies game. Weasley catches snitch in record time.}

Ginny was talking to Harry when Gwenog entered her tent to tell her that the League Officials wished to talk to her. She left the connection to Harry open so that he could hear what they had to say.

What they had to say did not please her. Thy tried to force her to make the Dream Machine available to all players that wished to own one. They were determined to make the game more level in play. She refused to relinquish her ownership of the Dream Machine to the league, and they threatened her with suspension if she continued to refuse.

She was ready to reply, when there was a knock on the door. She was surprised when the door was answered to find Harry standing there with a contract from the Marauder Broom Company to have available one of their brooms to any player that wished to own one. The cost 100,000 Galleons per broom. Harry explained that the Ministry demanded this price to players, and that if a regular citizen wished to purchase one, the cost would be double that. If that was not acceptable then this meeting was at an end, and they would have to push forward with the way they were currently going. The League agreed to Harry's terms, and the only Seeker to agree to purchase one was Viktor Krum of Bulgaria. No other player could afford this price, and the teams could not afford to purchase them for their Seekers.

Ginny left the meeting with Harry wrapping his arm around her. Once back in her tent, she turned him to her and Kissed him quite soundly. He didn't stay long, but, they caught up on a lot of kissing in the short time he was there.

The season continued and the Bulgaria team became as big a threat as the Harpies with Viktor on his new broom. Viktor could not believe how good the Marauder performed. The cost of the broom though expensive, was well worth the money. Attendance to their games increased 20%, and their popularity increased 40%. The broom paid for itself by the fourth game. The owners decided to pay Viktor back for his purchase, which he refused to do. He knew if he agreed to this, the broom would then belong to the team. He was not about to give this marvelous broom up.

After the fifth game, team owners began buying the brooms for their seekers. The broom was too expensive for the Chasers. At least if their seeker had the broom, they stood a fair chance to stay in the game.

It did not change the outcome of the games they played against the Harpies. Ginny continued to dominate the league. Her picture appeared on more publications. Witch Weekly had her on the cover for five straight issues. They declared her the most sought after bachelorette in the wizard world.

The Harpies had been approached by seven different teams wishing to trade up to seven players for her contract. Ginny remained a Harpie.

The end of the year brought about the only undefeated season ever recorded and Ginny was the hottest player ever to play the game. She could not walk the streets, even in a muggle community,and not be approached by a fan. She could not eat in a restaurant and not get through it without signing two dozen autographs. Her life was becoming she did not control. Her life belonged to Quidditch, and her fans. She decided to ask Gwenog for one of the weeks off before the playoffs began, as she needed to ge away from the madness that was taking over her life. To keep her star player happy, she let Ginny go for twelve of the fourteen days before the playoffs started. Ginny hugged her in thanks for her generosity.

Since her family and friends had been to quite a few of her games, she felt that the perfect place to go was Walk About Creek. She opened the link to Harry, and he sad he was looking forward to her visit.

Ginny Port Keyed to Lorry, where she was met by Harry and Jill who gave her hugs when they met. Harry carried her bags to the Hummer, and got her loaded for the journey to Walk About.

Once they were away from civilization, Harry hit a switch, and the Hummer sort of phased to Walk About. a twelve hour trip became a ten minute trip. When they entered the town, Ginny was amazed at how big the town had become. The biggest change was the Hunter Building. It was every bit as big as Harry said it was. Charlton and Potter enterprises were quite the business opportunity for young people to hook up with as the shared profits. The local businesses were taking off as well, as new construction and shopping centers were opening.

For twelve days, Ginny enjoyed walking around, shopping, eating and whatever and not be mobbed by her fans. They already knew her in Walk About, and all they did was just wave when they saw her, or stop for a minute to chat. She didn't look forward to her return to the hustle and bustle of her career. But, like all good things, they must come to an end, however, this time it would be a happy ending, as Harry decided to join her on her return trip, to watch her in the playoffs.

She notified Hermione and Luna of Harry's plan, and they were there to meet them when they returned. Harry was pulled into two tight hugs and many kisses from the two ladies.

The following two days showed Harry an insight into Ginny's personal hell. He did not envy her what so ever. Then, it was over, and Ginny was ready to begin the best part of her season, THE END.

A/N: No folks, not the end of the story, just the end of the chapter. I like teasing you guys. Ollie the Keeper.


	9. Chapter 9

Down Under Keeperoliver Chapter 9

Harry had stayed with Ginny for the entire playoff run. Ginny had played brilliantly, and the Harpies undefeated season continued. Not once did Ginny miss capturing the snitch, and every game up to the final had been a blowout, even though the other Seekers had been flying the Marauder. They didn't have the same skills as Ginny, or the same features as her.

It now came down to once again the Harpies had to face the Bulgarians, and Ginny facing Viktor. Before the game, while Harry and Ginny were having a cup of tea, there was a knock on a tent post, and Viktor entered when asked. He saw the beautiful witch and a dark haired man sitting at a table , and Ginny introduced Viktor to Harry. They shook hands and Viktor sat with a cup in front of him.

"So Ginny, this is the man who stole your heart? It is very nice to meet you Harry Potter. It seems that the stories of you dieing have been exaggerated. You look healthy to me. If this is what death does for you, perhaps I should try it."

Harry laughed, "I wouldn't if I were you. It's not a pleasant experience. So, how do you like your new broom, Viktor?"

"Though it is not the Dream Machine, I am quite happy with it. It is far better than the Firebolt I was flying. For a new company, The Marauder Broom Company is making quite a name for it self. This Mr. Lupin must be a genius. Even at the high price of this broom, the way it handles and the speed it can achieve make it well worth the price. I may even give Ginny a run for her money, not like our last game where she embarrassed me. I still can't live that down Ginny."

Ginny laughed at this statement, "Sorry Viktor. It was not my attempt to humiliate you. It was the only time I was able to watch the travel of the snitch once it was released. I just got lucky I was able to catch it before it disappeared."

"Call it what ever you want to, but it was still the fastest game ever played, and you were brilliant. You do know that I almost tied your record in our game with the Canons. I caught the snitch in 1 minute and 31 seconds. Still a minute off your record, but, it was my new record. Perhaps I may even beat you when we play. Even if I don't, I look forward to the challenge."

"As do I. However, to let you know, I won't go easy on you, so be prepared to get your ass handed to you once again."

Viktor's guttural laugh rang through the tent. "You should do the same, Ginny. Like I said, the Marauder is not the Dream Machine, but, It is not that far behind it. I have had it longer than the Seekers you have faced so far, and have learned a few tricks with it. Just don't be looking back for me, as I won't be there. I will be at your side. or perhaps it will be you looking at my ass this time rather than me looking at yours. That would be a pleasant turn around."

"Not in my opinion. Not saying anything about the view, but during the game I like to have a clear view, and not obstructed by anything."

Harry sat and listened to the two exchange barbs for about an hour. Ginny had told Harry that Viktor once asked her out on a date, but she refused. Since then they had become good friends. This puzzled Harry, as he learned that Viktor did not interact with any other opponent. He remained aloof and alone except for his team mates, Ginny was the only other player that he socialized with. This had created rumors with the Prophet, and Witch Weekly. He and Ginny had laughed about it, and let it go. This also protected them from potential admirers and thrill seekers/fortune hunters.

After Viktor left, Ginny went to practice and as usual had a great one. Harry watched her as in the two hour practice, Ginny caught the snitch five times. She had been practicing moves for the last 20 minutes of practice.

Once the practice was over, Ginny left for the showers, and Harry watched as Bulgaria took the field for Practice. Viktor was not lying when he said he had made progress with the Marauder He was good. Very Good. He took the Marauder and did things he had not seen anyone else do. Not that he did anything to the broom to improve it, but his handling of it, and his dare devil moves were what set him apart from the other seekers. Ginny was gong to have her hands full. It was then a frantic Ginny joined Harry in the stands, "Harry, someone stole the Dream Machine."

"WHAT!"

"When I came out of the shower, it was gone. The rest of the team were out here watching Viktor practice, so I was alone."

"Well I am not going to venture why, as it is a one of a kind. But who would want to steal such a noticeable item. It's not something they could brag about to anyone."

"Harry it doesn't matter who, or why, What matters is that you gave me the broom, and for that reason, I have become attached to it. Perhaps it is the reason why, Who ever stole it will be asking for a ransom."

"I guess that's possible. I think we need to get the group back together to help us find it. We need Hermione's brains, and the twins imagination."

An hour later, Harry and Ginny were sitting with Hermione, George, Fred and Luna, going over possibilities. They were also joined by Viktor. His friendship with Ginny had made it a personal issue. Who ever stole the broom was going to pay dearly for this.

They talked for half an hour, when Luna had a Lunacy moment. "Has any one thought that maybe the person that stole the Dream Machine had an ulterior motive. Such as maybe he or she has a large some of money bet on the outcome?"

Harry smiled at this, "See Ginny, I told you having our friends here would shed some light on the subject. Luna, I could kiss you, if Fred was not sitting here."

"Yes well don't let that stop you. Fred already knows that we are good friends, and that is it."

Harry smiled, and reached across the table and kissed her. Luna sat back after the kiss and said, "Many more of those, and I could get to like them."

Then Harry and the rest set about finding different book makers to see if any large some of money had been wagered on the Bulgarians, and if some had made Viktor as the snitch catcher.

It was the day before the game, and things were looking bleak. There were no large amounts bet on the outcome to be found, at least not enough for someone to take the chance on being caught stealing the Dream Machine.

They were out for the last time, when Viktor found a little known Book maker. Since the announcement had never been made about the theft, this book maker didn't know the Dream Machine was stolen, and accepted a huge bet that the Bulgarians would win, and that Viktor would capture the snitch. The person placing the bet was a man named Tony Milano, and he was a small time wizard hoodlum who specialized fixing sporting events. He also fenced bets for more well known wizards that did not wish to be in the lime light.

Ginny used her influence in the Ministry through her father to get an address on Tony, and together they approached his home. Unfortunately Tony was a suspicious and nervous person, and was watching the window, when the group appeared. Right away, he saw Ginny and Viktor, and fled out the back of the house. He climbed on the Dream Machine, and took off. Harry saw this, as did Viktor. Viktor jumped on his Marauder, and made chase. Harry pulled out a miniature broom, and spelled it back to it's original size. He called it his Pocket Rocket, and it was named for a reason. It flew like it was a portkey. Tony looked back and saw he was pulling away from Viktor, and thought he would escape, when all of a sudden Harry was flying next to him. "Where the hell did you come from?" He shouted at Harry.

"You either land now, or I will pull you off your broom, and hand you to Viktor. Your choice?"

Tony leaned forward, and kicked in the Hyper mode. It would have been a fatal mistake if Harry had not been there. The Broom stalled the minute he set it on Hyper, and it started to plummet to the earth. Tony was screaming at the top of his lungs as he plunged toward his certain death. Harry however, easily caught up to him, and grabbed him by the collar, and the Dream Machine by the handle. He brought them both back to the ground safely, where Viktor also landed and jumped on Tony ready to beat him up. Harry tried stopping him, but was unable to get his attention. It was Ginny that was able to calm him down with her gentle and calming voice. Tony thanked her, only to receive a slap in the face from her. He was really glad that this was the only pain he would receive.

Bringing him back to the Ministry, they learned that the bet was made for Leonard Parkinson, but that Leonard had not asked him to steal the Dream Machine. He did not tell him to fix the game, as Leonard actually thought that Viktor using the Marauder would beat Ginny to the snitch. Tony was to take the full blame for the theft. However, Tony's theft served it's purpose, as Ginny lost the Dream Machine for the match, as it was evidence against Tony, and could not be released to her. Viktor felt bed for Ginny, and was ready to give up his Marauder, and use his old Firebolt. Ginny would have none of it and said she would find a replacement for her broom. Harry smiled and said , "I think I can borrow a friends broom for you Gin. It won't be the Dream Machine, but it should work quite well as a replacement. We call it Moony's Marauder."

Ginny looked up to Harry and smiled. The broom was the test broom Remus flew during the demonstration. She knew it was just a minor step down from her Dream Machine. "Do you think he will let me use it?"

"Yes, I'm sure, after all you let him fly the Dream Machine."

Ginny had been given the OK to use Moony's Marauder, and she practiced on it for four hours, trying to find the differences between it and her's. The speed was the only difference, and it was not that much of a loss. Viktor had been watching her, and he saw the drop in speed, but Ginny handled the broom so perfectly, he knew he was in for a rough time during the match.

The start was not the their last meeting, as the snitch was gone before the whistle blew to start the game. The Harpies were the better Chasers, and soon had Bulgaria down 100 - 40. The Bulgarian Keeper had been hard pressed, and could not follow the Harpies Chasers. The Bulgarian Beaters were doing their best to disrupt the Harpies, but the Harpies Beaters were equal to the task protecting their Chasers. As the game went on, the Harpies skills became more evident, as they kept adding to their lead, and the score was soon 220 - 70. At this point, Both Ginny and Viktor saw the snitch on the other side of the field. They both took off in pursuit when Ginny had an idea. She saw Shannah, one of her chasers heading for the goal, and ran interference for her to score, and then Viktor raised his hand with the capture, but too late. The Harpies won 230 - 220. It was the first time this year that Ginny didn't catch the snitch. However, the Harpies were still the world cup champions.

Viktor pulled her into a hug after the game. "Why?" was all he said.

"It was my thank you for helping us get my broom back, and the Harpies still win the game. That is the reason we play isn't it? To win?"

"Yes it is, and you did great. Thank you Ginny for allowing me to be friends with you, and making this game more of a challenge to me. Maybe next year, it will be my turn to win?"

Ginny smiled and said, "Don't count on it Viktor, as I will have my Dream Machine back."

Ginny played one more year for the Harpies, and with the same results of them winning the Cup. After that, she decided to look into a different line of work, one that didn't take up so much of her time. Harry had her solution to her problem. He was opening up a shop in Lorry, calling it Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Ginny and he would be store owners, and Sirius, Dobby, and Tonks would be there with them.

Before they opened the shop, Harry took Ginny to dinner, in celebration of the grand opening, at least that is what he said. He took her to an Italian Restaurant in Sydney. Making the reservations for seven. They sat at the table drinking a glass of wine, when the food came. There was a basket of bread sticks to go with the meal. Ginny took one of the bread sticks, and was about to take a bite, when a flash caught he eye. She looked closely at the bread stick and saw the ring wrapped around the bread stick. She looked to Harry, who had got down on his knee, "Ginevra Weasley, our start was shaky at best, and down right miserable to be truthful, but the last three years have been heaven for me, and I would now like to make a lasting commitment to you by asking you to be my wife. Would you Ginevra Molly Weasley agree to be my wife, by marrying me?"

Ginny's eyes were filled with tears, and she watched as Harry pulled the ring off the bread stick, and place it on her finger. "Harry there is nothing I would rather do than Marry you. So yes, I will marry you. Tomorrow if you wish. But no later than six months from now."

Since it was May, they agreed on a August 6 wedding half way between their birthdays. Molly was in her element now, planning for their wedding. It would be the last of her children to marry, as Charlie just recently married a fellow dragon handler he had been dating.

So the plans were set for their wedding to take place at Hogwarts, and Albus Dumbledore would be the one to marry them.

Harry was finally looking at the future he always wanted, with a family he could call his own.


	10. Chapter 10

Down Under Keeperoliver Chapter 10

A/N: Before I start this final chapter I would like to take the time to tell you all of the new story I will be starting. It will be called Deaths Life Debt. I know I have told my friends that a different story was supposed to be starting, but I have had a change in plans. Sorry MAX, no Daphne in this one. Believe me, I don't hate her, I just can't grasp the concept of Harry being with some one we hardly know. I know this was a short story, but, it really wasn't going anywhere, and it just feels right to end it here. I think even my friends feel the same. So please sit back and enjoy what is about to take place. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Down Under-}

Narcissa Malfoy sat down going over her options. With Draco ow teaching at Hogwarts, and with her and Severus' breakup, she didn't feel comfortable staying here. It had been nice of Sirius to let her live in Black Manor and she really did appreciate it, but, she was becoming lonely. It was now time to act on her feelings, and hoped he would be receptive to them. He had no reason to be, but she still hoped he would.

Seeing as how he returned to prepare for his wedding, it was the perfect time to ask him.

Harry decided to stay in Black Manor with Sirius, Eva, Remus, Tonks, Dobby and Kreacher. They would be joined later by Mick, Sue, Jill, and her new boyfriend Jason Belding.

Harry made his way to the kitchen for breakfast, when he was stopped by Narcissa. She asked him to join her in the library, which he did. They sa down facing each other.

"Mr. Potter, I know we don't know each other that well, and what have to ask will probably shock you. I would like to know if when you return to Australia, may I go with you?"

This question did indeed throw Harry a curve. "Mrs. Malfoy I have no say on where people wish to go. Even if I wanted to keep you out of Australia, Which I don't, I could not stop you. Why do you even ask this of me? And please call me Harry."

"Alright Harry, I ask you because I wish to join you and your family in your new business. I am a Potion Master, as is Severus, and I feel I have some ideas that would go over really well as pranks. With Draco now teaching, and with he and Daphne getting serious, I have become lonely. I feel I need a change, and you are my best hope. The Malfoy name is not as well received as it once was, and it makes it harder to find a decent career. I was hoping to start a new life in a country that is not familiar with the Malfoy name."

"Mrs. Malfoy, in the wizard community of Australia, the Malfoy name is well know. Not in the same sense as it is here but still known. It seems that your husband made quite a name for himself there, and made few friends, but, also many enemies. He was not the best of people to do business with. If you come back with us, I suggest you drop the Malfoy name, and take up the Black name. It will get you much farther."

"Does this mean you will take me with you? Narcissa Black is a name I lived with before, and can do so again, beside there is nothing stopping me, is there?"

"Certainly not from me. Besides, having a potion master in our employ would certainly put a feather in our cap. I have no idea what a potion master makes for wages, so what are we looking at here?"

"Well, Severus makes 10,000 galleons a year, so I guess that sounds fair. What do you think?"

"It will do as a start. We will talk later, in the mean time, welcome aboard the HMS WWW. Flagship for Marauder Enterprises."

Down Under-}

August 6th was turning out to be a beautiful day. Everyone was gathered for the wedding, and Harry was enjoying meeting his old class mates. People who before he died never took notice of him. Now they wished him all the luck in the world. They all knew Ginny, and really thought that Harry couldn't have chosen a better person to chose as his life's partner.

It was now time for Harry to take the stand next to Albus in preparation for his blessed event. Fred stood at his side as Best Man, and George was there as Head Usher. His other ushers were Ron, Neville, Draco, and Nugget. On Harry's side of the family were, Sirius, Evelyn, Remus, Tonks, Mick, Sue, Jill, and Jason. Dobby and Kreacher were there as well. His friends from Australia were there as well. Donk, Wally, Meg, and the Shaman from the tribe he called his family away from family.

On Ginny's side were her family, and their mates. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Penelope, Fred, Luna, George, and Lavender. Ginny had asked Hermione to be her Maid of Honor. Victoire was to be the Flower girl, and Teddy the ring bearer.

Harry and Albus were talking, when the music started up, and they took their positions. Then the music changed when the procession ended. and Arthur and Ginny stared their walk to the alter. Harry's eyes took in the vision of his soon to be wife. His thoughts were he had to be the luckiest bloke on the planet to be marrying the beautiful Ginevra Molly Weasley, soon to be Potter. He left the stand to meet Arthur and Ginny, and he took her hand, thanking Arthur, and led her back on stage,

Albus then began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to bring together two beautiful people in love, and make the one with each other. Before we start, I need to know if there are any among you who feel this should not take place. Wonderful, since no one thinks this is not meant to be, let us begin. What we are about to do, is to bring together two people who, though they are not aware of it, have been bonded for over ten years. Yes Harry and Ginny, you have been legally married all that time. That being said, it is time for make it official. It is not often that I have had the privilege to join a couple who were meant to be. Harry Potter, you have approached me to ask me to perform this ceremony. If you would be so kind as to make your vows to your chosen mate."

Harry glowed at Ginny's beauty. He marveled as her lustrous hair reflected the sun's rays that hit it. "Ginny, I have to change my speech as Albus was kind enough to hit us with this bonding we share, although I should have realized it before. From the moment I saw you at the World Cup, I knew there was something about you that called out to me. It was there that I knew you were meant for me. Why I never thought of you before this, I have no idea, but it didn't matter. The moment I saw you, you were not Ginny Weasley. You were Ginevra Potter. That is why I made you your Dream Machine, to make sure that you knew how much you meant to me. To show you how much I loved you. To make sure there was no one to come between us. Sorry Viktor, but this was meant to be. Ginny you will always be first in my mind. You will be the one I think of when I go to bed at night, and you will be on my mind when I wake up in the morning. You were the last thought on my mind when I died. How we never got to now each better. The thought of Tom being the last person to be intimate with you. It made me sad that I never got to know you as well as he did. I intend to make up for that transgression starting now, and lasting for ever."

Albus had a tear in his eye from Harry's vows. He then turned to Ginny, "Ginevra Weasley, if you would be so kind as to make your vows to Harry."

Ginny had tears in her eyes as well. Harry's words had touched her deeply. "Harry, I have to confess that I too felt the bonding, without realizing what it was. I guess that is why I never dated anyone after you died. I couldn't. No one could ever match what I felt for you. They always fell short. What always puzzled me was why me. Why not Hermione. She was your first friend. She was your best friend, and she was your closest friend. Then I thought what about Luna. She was closer to you then I became. I knew she cared for you, because of the way she fought off the spell. Finally there was Daphne, and she confessed her feelings for you. Yet you passed on them all and have chosen me to be your wife. You have made me the happiest woman in the world, and I will do my best to make sure you are the happiest man in the world."

Albus then reached out and took their hands in his and started the joining of the two. "Let it be known to all, that what these two young people share is the greatest love an one could share. If one were to think about it, Harry made this possible with his friendship to Dobby. Yes Dobby you played an intricate role in Harry's life, as did Lucius Malfoy. It was because of Lucius, that we are now free of the threat of Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Isn't it funny that He played into Harry's hands with out either of them knowing it. He made the mistake of taking Dobby with him on his trips to Australia, setting up Harry's return. That being said, it is time to bring these two soul mates together. Harry if you will, please place the ring on Ginevra's finger, and repeat after me. I Harry James Potter do take thee Ginevra Molly Weasley as my lawfully wedded wife. To share with you all that I am, and all that I ever hope to be. To never let you forget how much you mean to me, and how much I love you." Harry followed each line Albus stated with the love he felt in his heart.

Albus then continued, "Ginevra please take your ring and place it on Harry's finger and repeat after me. I Ginevra Molly Weasley do take thee Harry James Potter as my Lawfully wedded Husband. To share with you all that I am, and all that I ever hope to be. To never let you forget how much you mean to me. and How much I love you. So Mote It Be." As Ginny completed her vows, a golden glow en-captured the two and each felt the love they shared to it's fullest. With the ceremony complete, Albus then introduced to the assembled crowd Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter. They watched as Harry and Ginny shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

The reception lasted long into the night, even after Harry and Ginny excused them selves from the crowd to share their first night together as Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Down Under-}

When they returned to Australia, Narcissa went with them, and was soon making true with her promises. WWW soon became the second largest novelty shop in the world, behind the twins shop. It made Marauders Inc. a world wide sensation, between the Broom company, the novelty shop, and Harry's other investments. He maintained his offices in Walk About Creek, and Had to expand on it, as the company grew. Narcissa became the head of the Technology Department for the firm and soon became the hottest female to grace the pages of Witch Weekly.

Harry and Ginny Built a home in Lorry, and had a floo connection in it for travel back and forth to England. They never lost touch with their friends as they connected it with the Weasleys, Malfoys, Longbottoms and the Tonks.

As the families grew, so did the love they shared. They were never alone, and they made sure that they would visit England as much as they could.

Narcissa started dating Nugget,and before long, She no longer graced to pages of Witch Weekly as the most eligible witch, Her and Nugget Married to end this. Mick and Sue were tickled to see their friend so happy. Draco was too. He and Daphne spent every summer there to be with his mother and Daphne couldn't have been happier. She learned to love Australia, and its people. She had become close friends with Harry and Ginny, as did Draco.

Sirius and Remus became the figureheads for Marauders Inc. and Eva and Tonks also had positions in the firm. The company became the most sought after job site in the country. No one ever quit, or was fired from it, and the pay was well past the normal pay for similar companies, plus they had profit sharing with all their employees. Other benefits included Vacation the moment you start, insurance, holidays. Two weeks off for Christmas and New Years. The population of Walk About Creek was more than enough to put it on the map. It's size more than quadrupled. It was now a thriving community.

Harry and Ginny were living the life they both had always dreamed of. They shared their life with family and friends. Hermione, George, Fred, and Luna were weekly visitors, preferring to come to Australia, rather than have Harry and Ginny visit them. Arthur and Molly were also constant visitors, as they also enjoyed the easy living life style of the out back.

Albus, Minerva, Filius, and Hagrid became summer visitors, enjoying getting away from the harsh winter of Scotland for two weeks.

Harry had come a long way from when he was a boy, ignored by many, but loved by the best people he could have imagined. Now he shared this love with these people in the land Down Under.

Down Under-}

End Notes: Yes it is short, but it was sweet. I wish to thank all who reviewed, favored and enjoyed this story. Maybe it wasn't my best, but, I still enjoyed writing it. I hope you join me on my next adventure. Until then this is the Keeper signing off. Have a good day mates.


End file.
